Venganza Inmortal
by Caro1326
Summary: -¿Por qué me convertiste en esto?- susurré luchando por lagrimas que se negaban a salir de mis ojos. -Para salvar tu vida- respondió. Lo miré con desconcierto. -Hay un clan de vampiros, los Cullen son vampiros con habilidades desarrolladas y dones potencialmente fuertes.- prosiguió. -La noche en la que te convertí, los Cullen asaltaron tu casa. Mataron a tus padres, Isabella-
1. Prólogo

**Hola Hola! Nueva historia que espero que sea de su agrado!**

**Esta historia la creé hace poco con la esperanza de hacer que muchas de las personas que leen se entretengan y disfruten un rato.**

**Espero con ansias sus Reviews! Sin mas que decir les dejo la sinopsis de esta historia creada por mi loca cabeza! *o***

**Déjenme**** Reviews plis! :D **

**~Caro **

* * *

_**Sinopsis: **_

"Los vampiros son criaturas sobrenaturales, eternos. Fueron humanos pero ahora se encuentran en un estado intermedio entre la vida y la muerte, de ahí a que se les llame no-muertos, revividos y muchos más términos. No se reflejan en los espejos, no tienen sombra, tal vez esto es una manifestación de carencia de alma. Su aspecto físico es impresionante, piel extremadamente pálida, ojos de distinto tono depende de su sed de sangre, labios finos que esconden unos puntiagudos colmillos tras de ellos, su rostro es demasiado perfecto y atractivo a los ojos humanos. Son indestructibles por medios convencionales y son extremadamente fuertes y rápidos."

La noche estaba oscura y fría. El viento azotaba suavemente los castaños cabellos de aquella chica que caminaba entre un oscuro callejón; buscando la salida para llegar a su hogar, donde la esperaba su tierna y amorosa madre con un plato de comida caliente. Los pies de la joven se movían rápidos sobre el pavimento mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para tratar de guardar un poco de calor corporal. Una rápida sombra cruzó frente a ella haciendo un estruendoso sonido. La chica se quedó inmóvil debido a aquella escena. -"Debió ser un perro"- se dijo a si misma tratando de tranquilizarse aunque su frágil corazón latía a mil por hora. Retomó su camino haciendo que sus pies se deslizaran sobre el suelo dando agitados pasos. Nuevamente otra rápida figura pasó frente a ella pero esta sombra era mucho más veloz que la de hace unos segundos.

El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir rápido instantáneamente, cada latido le anunciaba que el miedo y el terror se estaban apoderando de ella, entrando a su cuerpo y alojándose allí para no volver a salir. Un gutural rugido surgió de la oscuridad causando que el miedo se intensificara dentro del pecho de la castaña. Por un acto de reflejo la chica comenzó a retroceder lentamente mientras su mirada evaluaba el lugar buscando algún movimiento que confirmara su huida. Humo negro comenzó a emanar de entre las sombras.

Las nubes de humo se aproximaban a la chica quien solo observaba con pánico lo que estaba sucediendo. El humo comenzó a dispersarse por todo el callejón y se escucharon pasos húmedos acercarse. Un hombre salió de entre las sombras dándole una fugaz mirada a la joven cuyo corazón le faltaba poco para salirse de su pecho. La castaña pensó en pedir auxilio a aquel hombre pero luego su mirada cayó y examinó la situación, dándose cuenta que el humo negro provenía de las manos del sujeto frente a ella. La joven se quedó petrificada y no pudo moverse. Más personas salieron de la oscuridad mientras sus miradas iban directamente a la chica frente a ellos. Un hombre de cabellera negra y larga hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros se aproximaba a la castaña. Con su mirada oscura y calculadora fija en ella.

-"Por fin te encuentro"- dijo el hombre con una terrorífica sonrisa. La chica estaba muda, las palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta mientras el miedo crecía incontrolable en su vientre. -"No intentes escapar o te irá peor"- prosiguió el hombre. -"Félix, sujétala"- ordenó.

Un fornido hombre de piel pálida como todos los demás, se acercó a ella y la aprisionó con sus brazos por la parte de atrás. -"¡Suéltenme!"- Gritó Isabella mientras gruesas y frías lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos.

Una risa sínica se escuchó e hizo eco en aquel callejón donde minutos atrás Isabella cruzaba para llegar a su casa. -"Lo siento querida, pero no puedo dejarte ir"- respondió el hombre de cabellera larga brindándole una sonrisa. -"Me presento, mi nombre es Aro Vulturi"- dijo él hombre pálido y de ojos rojos dándole un aspecto más espeluznante. Extendió su mano en modo de presentación. Isabella la examinó con desconfianza y no la tomó. La mano de Aro quedo suspendida en el aire. Él al ver que la chica no quería estrecharla, la retiro con cuidado. -"Veo que no estas interesada en formalidades"- dijo indiferente. -"Ahora, necesito que te quedes quieta"- indicó observándola peligrosamente.

Isabella se asustó y comenzó a luchar con una expresión de pánico en su rostro. Aro se acercó más a ella con una velocidad sobrenatural y tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos heladas. -"No llores, prometo que no dolerá"- Susurró Aro.

Isabella lo miró con recelo. ¿No dolerá? ¿Qué iba a hacerle? ¿La mataría? Todas las preguntas se dieron por finalizadas cuando Aro giró con cuidado el rostro de Isabella hacia un lado y mordió su cuello. La chica gritó de dolor, sintiendo como su cuello ardía de manera inexplicable. Su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo mientras lanzaba agudos y desgarradores gritos de dolor. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sintió como se quemaba. Aro, Caius, Marco y todos los presentes observaban la escena con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando por su completa transformación. El dolor de Isabella no se apaciguaba, al contrario cada vez era más fuerte.


	2. Vampira

**Holaa Holaa Nuevo capitulo c: Espero que sea de su agrado! ****Déjenme****Reviews plis! Besos! **

**¨Caro¨**

* * *

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud, luego parpadeé varias veces mientras mi vista se aclaraba y así poder apreciar el lugar en donde estaba. Me encontraba en una habitación desconocida, habían muros grisáceos con cuadros antiguos que adornaban la estadía y un gran espejo se hallaba en la mitad de la recamara.

Me levanté del sofá en donde me encontraba hace algunos segundos y empecé a caminar. Mis pies se deslizaron sobre el suelo con una rapidez impresionante casi imperceptible. Con la vista fija en el suelo, observe asombrada los movimientos que acababa de realizar con mis pies.

Volví a caminar rápidamente y esta vez crucé toda la inmensa habitación en aproximadamente 2 segundos. Sorprendida y sin palabras que expresaran lo confundida que estaba observe con más detenimiento donde me encontraba.

Los muros grises y con grietas estaban alejados dándome una percepción más realista de donde estaba, los muebles eran de madera antigua y con algún trozo de terciopelo encima. El suelo crujía con cada paso que daba, había polvo por todos lados.

Al cabo de unos segundos descubrí que mi vista había mejorado de una manera considerablemente alta, mis ojos volaban de un objeto a otro con una perfecta percepción de estos. Observé el espejo que estaba unos metros delante de mí y decidí ver mi reflejo en él. Usando mis pies, volé literalmente hasta allí aún sorprendida por mi rapidez sobrenatural.

Atónita, noté con desconcierto como los cambios en mi rostro eran obvios, mis pómulos más marcados, mi piel mucho más pálida y de textura dura como una piedra. Mis ojos eran de un intenso e intimidante color rojo oscuro. ¿Qué me paso? ¿Qué soy?

Comencé a desesperarme sintiendo como el pánico y el miedo eran mis aliados. Busqué una salida y mis ojos chocaron con una inmensa puerta de metal que me mantenía prisionera en esta habitación desconocida. Caminé hasta la puerta y la examiné con más detenimiento, la puerta era inmensa y de metal como ya lo había mencionado antes, me era imposible tratar de abrirla.

-¡Déjenme salir!- grité con furia mientras lanzaba un golpe a la puerta. El metal crujió y luego la puerta se desplomó en el suelo. Estupefacta observé como el metal estaba destrozado. Miré mi mano esperando encontrar alguna herida grave o sangre brotando de ella. Tal fue mi sorpresa al ver mi mano completamente intacta y sin sufrir daño o dolor alguno.

Las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta impidiendo que pronunciara alguna palabra o producir cualquier sonido. ¿De dónde había sacado esta fuerza?

Alejé las preguntas de mi mente y sin esperar más comencé a correr por los pasillos de una forma tan veloz que los ojos humanos no serían capaces de apreciar. Una gran silueta emergió de mi lado izquierdo y se lanzó sobre mí provocando que cayera al suelo de manera inmediata. Traté de levantarme pero aquella figura me tomó de los brazos impidiendo mi escape.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo burlonamente aquel hombre. Comenzó a moverse obligándome a caminar en una dirección desconocida para mí.

-¡Suéltame!- demandé con enojo mientras luchaba por salir de su agarre. Pero era imposible, aún con mi fuerza sobrenatural, este hombre era más fuerte que yo. Caminamos por un oscuro y abandonado pasillo mientras las suelas de mis zapatos chocaban contra el suelo haciendo un constante sonido. Mi acompañante abrió una gran puerta de madera.

-Después de ti- sonrió con superioridad. Agradecí hipócritamente y crucé el umbral de la inmensa puerta.

Tres hombres se hallaban sentados en unas antiguas pero refinadas sillas. Su vestimenta constaba de una larga capa negra con detalles rojos. Sus rostros eran serios y de un tono extremadamente pálido. Como el mío.

Una sonrisa brilló en los labios de uno de ellos, se levantó con elegancia y caminó hasta mí.

-Mi querida, Isabella- dijo en un suspiro. Al escuchar su voz miles de imágenes surgieron de mi mente y lo reconocí al instante. Este hombre me convirtió en lo que sea que soy.

-Aro- saludé con cortesía.

-Vaya, recuerdas mi nombre- exclamó sonriendo.

-Cómo olvidarlo- dije sínica. El silencio reinó por breves segundos pero una pregunta carcomía mi curiosidad.

-¿Qué soy?- pregunté al fin. Aro sonrió mostrándome su blanca dentadura con dos colmillos sobresaliendo.

-Isabella, bienvenida a tu nueva vida como una de nosotros, como una vampira- explicó con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- pregunté sin creerlo. Los vampiros no existen, eso es solo un cuento de hadas. -Es imposible- proseguí con una sonrisa burlona.

-Creerlo. Puedo probártelo- Sonrió Aro.

-Adelante- reté.

Aro ensanchó su sonrisa y miró con una expresión de superioridad a mi acompañante. Este hizo una reverencia y habló.

-¿Qué desea?- Exclamó con inmenso respeto.

-Trae a un prisionero. Él que este más herido- ordenó Aro con firmeza.

-En seguida- aceptó mi acompañante, en cuestión de segundos su silueta desapareció de la sala donde estábamos.

-¿A qué se refiere con "prisionero"?- pregunté con un poco de curiosidad.

-Los prisioneros son aquellos que saben de nuestra existencia- respondió a mi cuestionario.

-¿Quiere decir que son humanos?- discutí. Aro asintió con su cabeza.

-La raza humana no puede enterarse de que existimos, intentarían exterminarnos y aunque no lo puedan hacer de todas maneras sería un gran problema lidiar con más personas que saben la verdad. Nuestra más grande ley es mantener la vida inmortal en secreto.- indicó. Yo solo escuchaba con atención mezclada con incredulidad. ¿Cómo podría demostrarme esto?

Un estruendoso sonido y un agudo grito interrumpieron la poca conversación con Aro.

El chico que había desaparecido hace un instante ahora estaba de vuelta con una mujer en sus brazos. La mujer estaba pálida y con múltiples moretones en su cuerpo. Por un momento me dio lastima pero esto desapareció al ver como sangre brotaba de su cuello. Era una herida profunda, parecía un corte provocado con un utensilio puntiagudo.

Mi garganta comenzó a arder, estaba seca. El olor de la sangre me atormentaba, era un olor dulce y adictivo. Un gruñido escapó de mis labios añorando tener ese líquido rojo entre ellos. Mi garganta seguía ardiendo, ahora quemaba y dolía. No soportaba más!

-Demetri, suéltala.- prescribió Aro. Inmediatamente el chico acotó su orden y soltó a la chica dejándola caer de rodillas frente a mí.

-Adelante, es toda tuya- dijo Aro. Sin esperar más de sus palabras me agaché y tomé el rostro de mi víctima. Mi mirada se dirigió a su cuello, un cuello provocativo. Lo ataqué y succioné la sustancia que tanto deseaba mi garganta. La mujer gritó de dolor pero yo no podía detenerme, el sabor de su sangre era dulce y se deshacía en mi boca de manera celestial.

Al terminar con ella y cerciorarme de que ya no quedaba ni una gota de sangre en su cuerpo, me levanté, relamí mis labios y con la manga de mi camisa limpié mi boca.

Aro me observaba expectante. No esperaba esa reacción de mi parte. Luego la realidad llegó a mí como un rayo de luz. Había matado a esa mujer, le había arrebatado su vida.

-Oh! Maldición, no- susurré aterrorizada y culpable. Aro se percató de mi estado y se acercó a consolarme.

-No te sientas mal. Es la ley, no podemos permitir que sepan que existimos- susurró. Sus palabras me brindaron un poco de alivio aunque la culpabilidad no desaparecía por completo. Maté a esa mujer.

-¿Por qué me convertiste en esto?- susurré sollozando. Luchando por lagrimas que se negaban a salir de mis ojos.

-Para salvar tu vida- Respondió. Lo miré con confusión. -Hay un clan de vampiros, los Cullen son vampiros con habilidades desarrolladas y dones potencialmente fuertes. Dos de sus miembros tienen dones dignos de envidiar. Llegaron a forks hace unas semanas. La noche en la que te convertí, los Cullen asaltaron tu casa. Mataron a tus padres, Isabella, eran 7 de ellos y yo me encontraba solo. Alec me llamó informándome que te vio en un callejón. Tenía que hacer algo, si te dejaba con vida, los Cullen te matarían. No había otra salida más que la transformación- dijo seriamente. Sus palabras me dolieron en lo más profundo de mí ser.

-Mis padres- susurré impactada. Empecé a sollozar más fuerte extrañando la presencia de los seres que me dieron la vida, y con los cuales compartí tantos momentos importantes en mi vida.

¿Por qué me los arrebataron? ¿Por qué a ellos? ¿Qué querían de nosotros?

Sollocé sin lágrimas por un rato relativamente largo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Esto era tan impactante y desgarrador.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunté ahora sintiendo furia y desprecio. Ahora mi único objetivo era saber dónde estaba ese clan.

-Siguen es forks- informó con seriedad. -Estamos en Volterra Italia- Prosiguió.

-Vengare la muerte de mis padres- murmuré con los colmillos apretados. Los Cullen pagaran lo que hicieron. Pagaran haber matado a mis padres, quitarme una parte de esencial de mi vida. Los mataré si es necesario, lo único que quiero es una venganza.


	3. Preparada para el viaje a forks

**Llegue yo de nuevo! Les traigo nuevo capitulo :D ****Muchísimas****gracias por sus reviews *o* No pensé que recibiera tantos :3 Siganme dejando sus comentarios por favor! Sin más que decir pasen a leer! **

***Aplausos***

* * *

Capitulo #2

Los días han pasado con suma lentitud. Cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba aquí era eterno. Hace 2 semanas me enteré de la dolorosa noticia de que mis padres murieron, los Cullen los mataron.

Aro me había brindado toda la información necesaria sobre los Cullen, explicándome todo acerca de ellos, hasta el más mínimo detalle era sustancial. Eran siete, Carlisle Cullen; el padre y por lo tanto el "líder" del clan. Es rubio con facciones finas y la característica piel pálida de nuestra especie. Esme Cullen; esposa del antes mencionado, cabello cobrizo y lacio, estatura baja y con una máscara de "buena y amorosa" madre que no logrará engañarme. Emmett Cullen; hijo adoptivo de Carlisle y Esme, cabello oscuro y corto, contextura gruesa e intimidante, cosa que no logrará impresionarme. Alice Cullen; hermana adoptiva de Emmett, estatura baja y su cabello con las puntas en todas las direcciones posibles. Esta Cullen poseía un don latentemente dinámico, su habilidad para prever el fututo es una cualidad que no todos los vampiros poseen. Me convenía tener demasiado cuidado con que no me vieran ir a ellos, jugar con los puntos ciegos de su visión sería una buena opción. Jasper Hale; hijo adoptivo de la familia y hermano gemelo de uno de sus miembros, cabello rubio y de estatura mediana. Rosalie Hale; hermana gemela de Jasper e hija adoptiva de la familia, estatura aproximadamente mediana, de cabellera rubia al igual que su hermano. Y finalmente, Edward Cullen; cabello cobrizo, rostro perfecto, contextura mediana, con un sorprendente don al igual que su hermana adoptiva Alice, él tiene la capacidad de leer la mente. Según me había comunicado Aro; Edward Cullen mató a mi madre, mientras los demás iban en busca de mi padre y la "privilegiada" fue Alice Cullen, ella le arrebató la vida a mi padre. Alice y Edward Cullen eran mi principal objetivo. Esos dos seres despreciables eran los caciques de todo el rencor que sentía en este momento.

-Isabella, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó la demandante voz de Aro. Él se encontraba a milímetros de mí, como una rutina no percibí su presencia, siempre era lo mismo. Era muy ágil y difícil de apreciar.

-Entreno. Ya sabe, como todos los días- respondí mientras mi cuerpo se elevaba varios metros sobre el suelo dando bastantes giros en el aire que eran imperceptibles a los ojos humanos y difíciles de divisar a los ojos de un vampiro.

-¿Todavía buscas vengarte?- inquirió con seriedad.

-Nunca lo he dejado de considerar- Informé con seguridad, jamás desistiría mi intento de venganza.

-Entonces, ¿Qué esperas? Llevas 2 semanas entrenándote, ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?- Cuestionó ansioso, lo noté en sus facciones.

-¿Cree que ya deba viajar?- deliberé.

-Sí, llevas preparándote lo necesario, incluso demás- Indicó con una sonrisa. -Me enteré de que luchaste contra Demetri y lo venciste, dos veces- Agregó. -Es impresionante, nunca nadie había podido vencer a un vampiro de semejante agilidad y destreza como lo es Demetri, felicidades, Isabella- Alagó. Su congratulación provoco que una gran sonrisa se plasmara sobre mi inmortal rostro.

-Gracias-

-Pero insisto querida, deberías alimentarte correctamente, y con correcto me refiero a los humanos- declaró con su mirada intimidante y fría.

-¡No!- Me negué inmediatamente. Desde que le quite la vida a aquella mujer, mi primera víctima, mi presa. Me he odiado y ya no me veo de la misma manera que antes, me siento sucia. Ya no consumo la sangre humana aunque sea mi más grande tentación. -Estoy bien, la sangre animal no es tan mala-

-Es repugnante- dijo con un mohín aproximándose en su reservado rostro.

-Te acostumbras, después de todo no es tan desagradable- dije con media sonrisa.

-Como sea, entonces, ¿Cuándo planeas viajar?- inquirió enviando el asunto a su rumbo anterior.

-Supongo que si usted dice que estoy preparada viajaré mañana- indiqué maquinando todos los planes y cosas que tenía en mente.

-Bien, me legro de que hayas tomado esa decisión- dijo. -Podrías ir a despedir a Demetri, no será él mismo sin ti- ordenó con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

-Lo sé, lo extrañaré- confesé. Demetri era mi pareja desde el día que me convertí en vampira él me apoyó, me enseñó a luchar, siempre estuvo junto a mí. Él descubrió mi don.

-Ve, arregla tus cosas y ve a cazar. Necesitas estar fuerte para cuando llegues a forks- indicó Aro. Asentí levemente mirando hacia aquellos ojos rojos tan intimidantes. Me alejé de allí, corrí por todo el lugar buscando llegar a mi habitación, empacar mis cosas e irme a cazar, mi garganta ya lo entrañaba.

-¿A dónde va la vampira más hermosa que existe?- susurró una voz sensual y ronca. Me estremecí y sonreí instantáneamente.

-A cazar- dije con mi voz lenta y jadeante.

-Amo cuando hablas así- gruñó en mi oreja. Sonreí y comencé a caminar con Demetri detrás de mí.

-¿Y qué cazara hoy, Bella dama?- preguntó con un acento gracioso. Me reí y comencé a correr.

-No lo sé. Algo ligero- grité sin importancia mientras sentía la brisa agitar mis cabellos.

-Bien, preciosa- concordó por medio de gritos mientras sus pies se deslizaban rápidos sobre el césped, pero aun así no lograba alcanzarme. Yo era la más rápida de todos los Vulturi y nadie podría igualarme y mucho menos superarme. Paré en seco al sentir los suaves y veloces pasos de algo. Exhalé aire percibiendo el olor de mi presa y en tan solo cuestión de segundos, la ubiqué. Vi su figura pasar entre unos arbustos y allí empezó la carrera. Él puma corría con elegancia y velocidad, me lancé sobre él aprisionándolo entre mi cuerpo y el suelo. El puma rugió y comenzó a tratar de morderme, esquive sus ataques y en un rápido movimiento, ataqué su cuello.

Succioné la amarga pero satisfaciente sangre, sintiendo la maravillosa sensación del líquido pasando por mi garganta y llenándome a más no poder. Solté el cuerpo inerte del puma y me levanté de suelo. Como hábito relamí mis labios sellando aquel acto.

-Eso fue asombroso- dijo la voz de Demetri a mis espaldas.

-Gracias- sonreí orgullosa.

-Pero, me hubiera gustado ver que usaras tu don- insinuó con un puchero incrustado en sus labios.

-Quería algo de acción. Hubiera sido demasiado fácil cazarlo usando mi don, no pretendía aprovecharme.- indiqué satisfecha.

-De acuerdo- dijo para luego besar mis labios. En su rostro surgió un mohín de asco.

-No sé cómo puedes comer eso.- señaló al puma en el suelo. -Sabe asqueroso- Dictó.

Me reí y comencé a darle varios besos por todo su rostro. -Es suficiente, te acostumbraras- expresé sonriendo y comenzando a caminar. Demetri me sonrió y empezó a avanzar a mi lado, al ver su rostro sonriente un recuerdo llegó a mi mente. -Me iré mañana- solté con vergüenza.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió con confusión.

-Mañana iré a Forks- explique con más detalles. La sonrisa en el rostro de Demetri desapareció, cualquier rastro de felicidad que había antes se esfumó, la reemplazo un semblante de completa seriedad.

-No deberías ir- dijo con impaciencia. Su petición me heló.

-Lo haré, entiéndeme. ¡Ellos mataron a mis padres!- repliqué con un poco de enojo.

-Haz lo que quieras. De todos modos no me importa- dijo indiferente mientras comenzaba a caminar rápidamente dejándome atrás. Me enojé aún más. ¿Por qué no comprendía que necesitaba vengar a mis padres? Tan solo sería irme un par de días. Acababa con el clan Cullen y volvería. Estaría con él para toda la eternidad.

-¡Demetri!- llamé pero el ignoro mi aclamado. -Bien, si así lo quieres- mascullé antes de comenzar a correr por el bosque. Si Demetri no me entendía ¿Para qué discutir? Llegué a la torre del reloj, busqué mis cosas y me encerré en la habitación que se había convertido en mi propiedad. Me senté en el suelo y comencé a sollozar de la frustración, a veces pienso que sería mejor haber muerto y ahorrarme todos estos problemas. Los problemas de la Inmortalidad.

El sol comenzó a colarse en la habitación indicándome que ya era hora de partir. Sonreí con nostalgia y tomé mi maleta, giré mi vista hacia atrás para dar una última mirada a la habitación. Salí de la recamara, crucé los pasillos; dicho labor fue extenuantemente agotador gracias a que cada persona que me encontraba me interrogaba sobre mi salida.

Ahora me encontraba en un auto, un auto que me llevaría hacia el aeropuerto. Dicho viaje en este coche se me resulto un arduo trabajo debido a que él humano que conducía era una terrible tentación. No había interactuado con humanos antes y este era el error más grande al no prepararme correctamente. El coche frenó y automáticamente pagué al hombre frente a mí, agradecí con dificultad y baje del auto. Suspire con dificultad, este fue un encuentro demasiado peligroso.

Inhalé y Exhalé varias veces preparándome para lo que venía por delante, un aeropuerto lleno de humanos. Caminé y me adentré al aeropuerto, mi más pavorosa incitación. Miles de olores me golpearon, dulces, amargos, suaves, fuertes. Demasiadas personas se dispersaban con lentitud por todo el lugar y cada vez que una cruzaba enfrente de mí, requerí de todo mi autocontrol para evitar masacrarlos a todos.

Con rapidez crucé hasta el mostrador y compré un tiquete a Washington. Mi vuelo salía en 30 minutos. Me senté en una silla a pensar que haría cuando llegara a Forks. "Los Cullen" Siempre repetía eso en mi mente. Según me los había descrito Ari, todos aparentaban ser buenos pero todo era una fachada. Me dijo que sus rostros eran perfectos; pro no podía imaginarlos menos que unos monstruos que mataron a mis padres, que acabaron con mi vida. Condenándome a ser esto.

-Pasajeros con destino a Washington por favor abordar el avión- alarmó una voz. El llamado por el parlante me informó que ya tenía que partir. Me preparé mentalmente para lo que se acercaba, un viaje en un avión lleno de humanos y una venganza.

¿Lo peor? No tener a Demetri a mi lado, brindándome su apoyo como siempre. Caminé con pasos lentos y elegantes robando algunas miradas de hombres que se posaban en mí. Lo ignoré y seguí con mi caminó. Un camino largo pero con un solo objetivo.

* * *

**~Caro *0* **


	4. Alice Cullen

**Hola a todas!**

**Aquí****les dejo el tercer capitulo. Espero que les guste! **

**Siento muchísimo haberme tardado en actualizar pero mi Internet había fallado hace algunos días. Prometo actualizar más seguido! De nuevo pido perdón espero que me entiendan! **

* * *

Capitulo #3

El cielo estaba relativamente oscuro, las nubes espesas ensombrecían mi vista desde la ventanilla del avión. La temperatura dentro de este parecía ser baja debido a que muchas personas estaban abrigadas con extraños gorros, y algunos guantes. Sí, definitivamente estaba haciendo frío aunque yo no pudiera percibir aquello ya que para mí la temperatura era neutra.

Por quinta vez una azafata se acercó a mí para brindarme algo de comer o de beber. Sinceramente su insistencia me estaba agotando, no podía aceptar su ofrecimiento porque la comida humana es realmente desagradable. Puedo ingerirla pero su sabor no es precisamente satisfactorio. Sonreí falsamente a la azafata y negué suavemente con mi cabeza indicándole que no tenía hambre; Bueno, no de esa comida.

Ella no devolvió mi gesto amigable; al contrario me fulminó con la mirada. "Estúpida" dije en mis adentros para luego ver su plástica figura caminar hacia un pasajero y empezar a coquetear con él. Apartando mi vista de tal acto me concentre en el viaje. Restaban pocos minutos para rebasar mi destino; este era Washington para allí dirigirme a Forks. Mis manos se removían inquietas sobre mi regazo debido al nerviosismo que poseía en aquel momento. Había estado ensayando varias semanas para vencer a los Cullen; El rencor que guardaba hacia ellos era demasiado magnánimo.

Una voz masculina procedente del piloto del avión nos notificó que ya era hora de llevar a cabo el correspondiente aterrizaje. Los pasajeros asintieron y adaptaron sus figuras sobre los asientos de terciopelo. El avión paralizó su movimiento y sentí como los pequeños neumáticos tocaban el suelo con un chico estremecimiento en todo el avión.

Tomé mi equipaje y bajé del avión. Inhalé y Exhalé algunas veces tratando de calmar mi sed, había aguantado la respiración la mayor parte del viaje para evitar cometer una masacre y esto tuvo resultados efectivos. Vagué por todo el aeropuerto de Washington buscando una salida ya que mis recuerdos eran muy borrosos, según Aro, muchas cosas que sucedieron en tu vida humana se van olvidando ya que al convertirte en vampiro es como una nueva vida, otro comienzo.

Mis pies se movían con dificultad sobre el suelo, era demasiado complicado aparentar ser humana cuando tenía que eclipsar todas mis fortalezas sobrenaturales. Mis ojos se toparon con un letrero verde que anunciaba la "salida". Sonreí con sencillez y caminé hasta la puerta que tenía que atravesar para así llegar a mi destino. Caminé por el pasillo directamente a la salida, al llegar giré el pomo y abrí la puerta. Abandoné el aeropuerto con una inmensa sonrisa impregnada en mi aspecto. Al salir crucé una pequeña avenida donde transitaban gran variedad de autos salpicando agua ya que había llovido anteriormente.

Pensé en viajar a Forks corriendo ya que la distancia era poca considerando mi rapidez vampírica pero esa idea fue descartada inmediatamente ya que podría levantar sospechas. Maldecí interiormente y regresé al aeropuerto murmurando barbaridades, no me quedaba de otra que tomar otro avión. Con la mandíbula encogida y con mi orgullo herido me destiné al mostrador, allí estaba una chica de cabellos ondulados, tez blanca, ojos marrones y una blanca sonrisa postiza alojada en su rostro dispuesta a atenderme.

-Disculpa, ¿Tienes boletos para Forks?- cuestioné con una mano sobre el mostrador. La chica me guiñó y luego tecleó varias veces en su ordenador, luego su vista se posó nuevamente en mí.

-Sí, tengo varios boletos que salen en una hora- respondió sonriendo. Agradecí a la chica y ella inmediatamente colocó el boleto frente a mí, lo tomé y luego deje el dinero sobre el mostrador. La chica lo tomó en sus manos y contó los dólares cerciorándose de que le di la cantidad indicada. Al estar completamente segura registro mi nombre en la lista de los pasajeros. Gratifiqué, Luego de tener que resignarme a viajar de nuevo, me senté en unas sillas plásticas esperando que nombraran mi vuelo y así poder partir.

El tiempo transcurría como suaves murmullos que me acompañaban en medio de la soledad, pero así es mi "vida" siempre estaré sola. Ya no tengo a mis padres junto a mí, ya no tengo el apoyo de Demetri, no tengo amigos; y mucho menos aliados. Aro me había enseñado a no confiar en las personas, me había instruido a prevenir los problemas, él prácticamente me había convertido en lo que soy. Demetri me había adiestrado a luchar, me había enseñado a desarrollar mi don mental.

El sonido de alguien suspirando hizo que mis pensamientos se vieran interrumpidos. Giré mi vista y allí estaba una chica de cabello oscuro y con sus puntas en múltiples direcciones. Sus ojos eran de color miel y su piel extremadamente pálida.

-Hola- saludó con emoción.

-Hola- respondí con desconfianza. Ella notó mi tono con suspicacia pero no borró su sonrisa, al contrario la ensanchó aún más, mostrándose forzada.

-Mi nombre es Alice Cullen- se presentó. Cuando aquellas palabras abandonaron sus labios mi respiración se atascó de manera increíble y eso que mi inmortalidad no requería la necesidad de respirar. Observé con horror aquella chica sentada junto a mí, aquella chica que no tuvo piedad y mató a mis padres. Sus labios se curvaron en un mohín, aquellos labios que probaron la sangre de mis padres, aquellos labios que escondían los colmillos que desgarraron el cuello de mis padres; observé también su semblante, amigable y dulce. Toda una farsa. El rencor y el odio crecían en mí, cada vez aumentaba su tamaño hasta el punto de casi cegarme, mis puños estaban apretados de manera asombrosa, mi mandíbula seguía encogida y ejerciendo bastante fuerza para evitar soltar gruñidos y me agazapara.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó con preocupación al cabo de un rato. Me obligué a mí misma a conservar la calma para no cometer una estupidez.

-Sí, mi nombre es Isabella….. Dwyer- dije con torpeza. Tuve que cambiar mi apellido para que la estúpida vampira no notara ni desconfiara nada.

-Un gusto conocerte- dijo frunciendo el ceño. Fije mi mirada en la suya y la sostuve por un par de momentos. Sus expresiones eran de susceptibilidad y concentración. Sus ojos revoloteaban a cada movimiento que yo practicaba, examinaba mis facciones, mis ojos y ya me estaba incomodando de manera inmensa. La inspeccioné de la misma forma. Ella sonrió brindándome la capacidad de ver sus colmillos. La observé más detenidamente, analizando su aspecto. El tono de sus ojos era el color idéntico de los míos cuando ingiero sangre animal. Las preguntas comenzaron a surgir con eficacia. ¿Cómo puede tener sus ojos de ese color cuando solo bebe sangre humana? ¿Cuándo tortura a las personas mortales? Cuando bebes sangre humana tus ojos se tornan de color rojo intenso, escalofriante mostrando horror. Yo fui inteligente y coloqué lentes de contacto en mis ojos para opacar su color miel, cambiándolos a un color marrón oscuro.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros, Isabella? Te vi, acudes de parte de los Vulturi- habló. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante semejante declaración. Había olvidado que Alice profetizaba el futuro, ella me vio venir.

-Los vulturi no tienen nada que ver con esto, vine por voluntad propia y el motivo de mi llegada es simple, asistí para vengarme, acabaré con su familia- confesé. Gruñí estas palabras con odio del más grande que alguien haya podido abrigar. El rostro de la vampira se transformó en un mohín pero se restauró rápidamente, tratando de ocultar el evidente miedo que poseía. Sus ojos fijos en los míos se distinguían asustados pero a la vez conservaban un poco de firmeza.

-¿Vengarte? ¿De qué? ¿Qué hicimos? Además, no pierdas tu tiempo, no veo motivos para vengarte; no lo tomes como una amenaza pero nosotros somos siete y tú estas sola, no creo que quieras arriesgarte, ¿o me equivoco?- intento razonar. Reí ante su discurso, definitivamente esto sería más fácil de lo que imaginaba.

-Te equivocas. Tú no sabes nada, es mejor así- le dediqué una de mis más intimidantes sonrisas y en su rostro se asomó una ola de espanto.

-No eres lo suficientemente inteligente. ¿Piensas que guardare tu secreto? ¿Crees que me quedare en silencio? Tu y yo sabemos muy bien que iré a comunicarle esto a mi familia, ya no serás una amenaza; solo una estúpida vampira persiguiendo un intento de venganza que falló- Insinuó con una sonrisa. Solté una carcajada, esta vampira está totalmente inadvertida.

-Es una lástima que pienses de esa manera, ya me causas compasión, pero no la suficiente para desistir de mi sentencia- Advertí. Fijé mi mirada en la suya, y la sostuve un par de segundos. Los ojos de Alice volaron con confusión debido a mi insistente admiración. Requerí de toda mi concentración para realizar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sentí como una barrera invisible se plasmaba alrededor de nosotras; Alice también percibió esta muralla imaginaria y me miró interrogativa.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué haces?- preguntó con desespero. Sonreí gracias a que mi don estaba surgiendo de manera favorable. No le respondí pero seguí con toda la concentración necesaria para llevarlo a cabo. Miré sus ojos, podía ver todo en ellos.

-Nunca me has visto, no sabes mi nombre, no recordaras esta platica, no recordaras nada de lo que te he dicho, no me recordaras a mí- susurré viéndola. De la nada los ojos de Alice se tornaron blancos, sus pupilas habían desaparecido; su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, pero su expresión era muerta. Su respiración se dificulto y empezó a gemir de dolor, sus ojos seguían sin expresión alguna y eso era buena señal, ella trataba de hablar pero no podía, era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna o incluso de moverse. Mantuve mi mirada en su frágil cuerpo y una sonrisa victoriosa se tatuó en mi rostro. Había conseguido lo que aspiraba y ese era un motivo de orgullo propio.

Me levanté de la silla con despreocupación, caminé entre los pasillos con mi semblante serio, toda una fachada. No me preocupaba Alice, mi trabajo estaba hecho; borré su memoria, Impidiendo que me recordara a mi o a mis palabras.

Agradecía inmensamente a Demetri por ayudarme a desplegar mi don; Me sentía realmente afortunada de poseer uno de los dones mentales más codiciados en la vida inmortal. Mi don consistía en diversas partes, la telequinesis es una de ellas. Consigo mover cualquier objeto utilizando como prioridad mi mente. Puedo hacer que las personas vean cosas distintas a lo real, logro que ellas vean lo que yo prefiera; un bosque, un desierto. Incluso puedo cambiar mi apariencia en sus mentes. Ellos pueden verme rubia y de ojos celestes cuando en realidad soy castaña y de ojos color miel. Sé controlar cualquier movimiento corporal de los mortales e inmortales, básicamente ellos son mis juguetes, mis esclavos. Yo soy su principal perdición.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Yo personalmente amé el don de Bella. Es increíble como borró la memoria de Alice en tan solo segundos! **

**Gracias a todas por los Reviews! Les agradecería millones que siguieran así :***

**Las quiero! Besos!**

**~Caro **


	5. Encuentros inesperados

_**Hola! Así es, estoy viva y moralmente arrepentida por no haber actualizado. Me merezco todos sus insultos (No demasiados porque las dejo sin capítulos xD) En verdad lamento muchísimo no haber reportado mi presencia antes pero mi única excusa es que he tenido muchos problemas y me era imposible escribir de nuevo. ¿Me perdonan? :3 **_

_**Para recompensarlas les prometo que ahora actualizaré más seguido, ¿vale? **_

_**Antes de permitirles leer el capitulo quiero decirles que estoy abierta y dispuesta a recibir cualquier duda que ustedes posean sobre el Fic, yo las ayudaré al respecto para que así puedan comprender más la historia. Dejen sus inquietudes en los Reviews y yo con gusto les responderé en el siguiente capitulo! Ahora si hermosas, pasen a leer! :)**_

* * *

Capitulo #4:

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban dócilmente la ventana de la habitación del pequeño hotel donde me localizaba. El cielo estaba comenzando a decaer su tono despejado tornándose a un color más oscuro como lo era de costumbre; solo unos faroles irradiaban las calles del remoto pueblo de Forks.

No podía remover de mi mente aquella corta pero desafiante plática con Alice Cullen. Ella parecía no descifrar mis palabras, parecía desconocer mi propósito de venganza. ¿Por qué se molestaba en indagar? ¿Podría ser más hipócrita? ¿Para qué disipar el tiempo evadiendo lo real?

Un olor dulce y deleitable se filtró a través de mi nariz aclamando por completo mi atención. Mi garganta empezó a arder como ya era habitual a causa de la avidez y el evidente apetito. Por un callejón no muy lejano a mí, logré divisar la lóbrega y chiquilla figura de una mujer con una cazadora envolviendo su frágil cuerpo del frío que cubría la noche. Sus brazos estaban a su alrededor brindándose algo de calor, sus pies salpicaban el agua en el suelo haciendo que sus pasos fueran más desconfiados y con recelo a caer.

Por instinto comencé a caminar pesadamente; acercándome a la ventana que me incitaba a salir para ir tras aquella débil y desprotegida humana. _-"¡No!"-_ rugió una voz en mi interior. Me quede estática, pasmada de la manera en como ahora yo estaba dividida en dos; mi parte coherente y mi parte inconsciente.

_-Tranquila, no la mataras; ni a ella ni a ningún otro humano-_ dije para mí misma a la vez que cerraba mis ojos con ímpetu, esforzándome por no dejarme llevar por un impulso, una simple tentación. Obligué a mi cuerpo a relajarse para evitar efectuar un acto desastroso.

El cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro ofreciéndome una espectacular vista de la luna que brillaba con majestuosa intensidad. Decidí que ya era hora de alimentarme; debía ir a cazar. Tomé una cazadora color caqui para cubrirme y así prevenir que revelaran mi identidad sin necesidad de ejecutar mi don.

Atravesar los pasillos del hotel fue un dificultoso trabajo gracias a que todas las miradas se posaban en mí. Ignoré las ganas de salir corriendo y así escapar de todo, poder despejarme y desconectarme del mundo por unos instantes, instantes donde estaría sola; completamente sola. Mi soledad era tan acogedora a veces como cuando ya era insoportable, en ocasiones solo desearía tener a alguien a mi lado diciéndome que todo estará bien. Pero no es así, nunca será así.

Caminé y caminé entre las calles añorando por fin tener el privilegio de correr en medio del bosque y cazar. Al cabo de unos minutos me hallaba moviendo mis pies con velocidad sinigual, sintiendo la brisa golpear de manera celestial mi rostro brindándome la sensación de ser libre. Libre de todos mis problemas, libre de la sensación de venganza que residía en mi interior, quisiera ser libre de mi misma.

Me detuve al sentir un olor familiar, un olor que reconocería a kilómetros de distancia. Un puma.

Di un paso con suma lentitud a la vez que me escondía tras unos frondosos árboles cuyas ramas estaban torcidas cubriendo mi figura de pies a cabeza. En la nebulosidad gané vislumbrar aquella ágil y fugaz silueta. El puma caminaba ajeno a mí, ajeno a todo. Sus ojos buscaban cualquier alerta de movimiento para poner en práctica una huida. Al no detectar peligro alguno; el animal siguió avanzando con sosiego.

Cuando sentí su figura lo adecuadamente pacifica para atacar; me puse en posición. Abrigué aquel conocido dolor de garganta debido a la sed. Me agazapé y tomé un poco de impulso para comenzar mi casería. En ese momento percibí una esencia desconocida, una esencia que no había logrado examinar antes. Pensé en huir pero mis instintos ganaron y me abalancé sobre el puma con gracilidad.

Un áspero rugido brotó de mis labios al sentir mi cuerpo chocar con algo duro, el impacto simuló ser como el de dos rocas haciéndose pedazos. Levanté mi vista con dificultad y justo enfrente de mí se hallaba un hombre. Él tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza a la vez que un gemido de dolor se fugó de sus finos y delineados labios. Lo observé con más detenimiento ya que su belleza me había cautivado de manera inmediata. Sus cabellos broncíneos y largos se colaban en su rostro, este tenía unas facciones increíblemente perfectas; unos pómulos marcados, mentón ancho y masculino; Nariz recta y una deslumbrante piel pálida, toda su presencia irradiaba exquisitez. Mi mente dedujo que su perfeccionismo no era real, no existía nadie con ese semblante tan agraciado. Nadie que fuera humano.

_-¿Estas bien?-_ preguntó una voz que parecía estar elaborada con terciopelo; una voz grave y atractiva. Volví a la realidad y examiné a aquel chico que poseía una sonrisa preocupada. Extrañas sensaciones me atropellaron; el miedo y la vergüenza, si fuera humana, juraría que mi rostro estaría rojo de la cobardía. Sin responderle al chico me levanté del suelo en tiempo incontable y desaparecí de su campo de visión. Me escondí tras unos árboles más delante de la posición en la que el chico guapo se encontraba; me dediqué a admirarlo ya que su presencia había despertado en mi la curiosidad que jamás creí que sentiría.

Sus cejas; fruncidas gracias a mi extraño comportamiento; sus ojos buscaban mi delgada figura por todo su alrededor pero yo no quería que él me viera. En primer lugar; moriría de timidez; y en segundo lugar, no quería sacar a la luz mi lado sensible. Esta parte de mí estaba escondida en lo más profundo de mí ser, y no deseaba revelarlo.

Mordí mi labio con nerviosismo y seguí observando cualquier inclinación por parte del chico de hermosos ojos color miel similares a los míos. Lucia algo desconcertado y decepcionado. No entendí el porqué de sus sensaciones pero me resigné a saberlo.

Otras esencias se filtraron por mi nariz; Aspiré aire hondo recibiendo aquellas esencias y tal vez poder identificarlas. Me fue imposible identificar al menos una ya que eran demasiadas y se mezclaban en el aire. 4 siluetas irreconocibles germinaron desde unos espesos árboles tras del chico cobrizo, eran figuras aparentemente humanas. Superficialmente.

_-¿Qué tienes?-_ cuestionó una chica de cabellos rubios y un cuerpo escultural.

_-Estaba cazando; Vi a un puma. Ustedes saben que los pumas son mi "plato" preferido-_ informó el cobrizo haciendo comillas en el aire. _-Me abalancé sobre el pero algo salió mal y choque con algo. Esto provocó un invisible dolor en mi pecho., al abrir mis ojos me encontré con una hermosa chica, Esa chica era simplemente preciosa, obviamente vampira-_ indicó ensimismado mientras sus ojos revoloteaban por todo el lugar.

Al escuchar esto sentí como me deleitaba ante aquellas simples palabras que avivaron miles de efectos en mí. La manera en la que me describió fue deslumbrante, casi lo mismo que yo especulaba de él.

La chica rubia soltó una carcajada y dos voces masculinas la siguieron. Miré sus rostros con desconcierto. ¿Por qué reaccionaban de esa forma?

_-Edward, tu eres el único idiota que te enamoras de alguien a quien no conoces-_ decía entre risas un chico de contextura gruesa y cabello oscuro. Me helé ante la mención de aquel nombre.

_-No me enamoré Emmett, solo decía que ella era hermosa-_ bufó el broncíneo.

Como un rayó; una larga fila de pensamientos se coló en mi mente y no pude evitar soltar un jadeo de incredulidad y asombro. Ellos eran el motivo de mi llegada a Forks. Ellos eran los Cullen.

Fijé mis ojos en los miembros de la familia. No estaban completos. Aquí solo había 5 de ellos y el clan Cullen estaba conformado por 7 integrantes.

Edward Cullen; aquel chico que había capturado mi atención desde el instante en que mis fríos ojos chocaron con su rostro, aquel chico que me cautivó por su belleza, él era mi enemigo. Tenía que matarlo.

Sentí una inmensa punzada de desilusión en la parte baja de mi vientre, una ola de decepción cruzó cada milímetro de mi cuerpo marcando su camino sobre mi piel. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan ingenua? Me sentía defraudada al saber qué clase de "persona" era Edward Cullen en realidad. Tal y como me los había descrito Aro, allí enfrente de mí estaban 5 de mis objetivos, los más vulnerables; suprimiendo a Edward y Alice.

_-Quiero ir a casa Edward, caza y vámonos-_ dictaminó la chica de cabellos cortos y la primera víctima de mi inusual don. No me había percatado de su presencia.

_-Bien-_ masculló Edward a la vez que daba media vuelta y comenzaba a correr de manera increíble, sus pies se deslizaban por el suelo casi con la misma velocidad que yo. Ese fue otra de las virtudes que me sorprendió de parte de él.

Sus hermanos adoptivos lo siguieron con una velocidad mucho menor de la que él estaba manipulando.

Cuando sus contornos estuvieron lo debidamente apartadas y fuera de mi campo de visión grité; solté un agudo chillido de sufrimiento. La irritación y el resentimiento formaban la mayor parte de mí. Yo era el odio reencarnado en una inmortal. Mis pies fallaron perdiendo estabilidad, mis rodillas flaquearon al igual que mi fuerza. Caí al suelo siendo consciente de que este había sido el momento de debilidad más grande que había experimentado. Añoraba tener a alguien a mi lado, pero siempre estaría sola.

Mi vida era un fiasco, cada paso que avanzaba me esperaban más obstáculos de lo esperado, cada arrebato de valentía lo opacaba la inseguridad. Me odiaba, ¿Cómo puedo dudar de mis intenciones tan fácilmente? Por más impedimentos que tuviera que cruzar haría lo imposible por lograr mi cometido. Ya no había nadie en este mundo que me brindara su compañía, estaba vacía y las personas que más amaba estaban muertas. Enterradas con sus nombres en unas miserables lapidas.

Gruñidos brotaron de entre las negruras haciendo que mi atención se agrupara en medio de la noche; esperando cualquier movimiento que advirtiera mi defensa. El viento golpeaba en mi rostro y una fría brisa recorrió mi espalda. En cuestión de segundos un olor hostil emanó de algo que estaba fuera de mi alcance. El olor era fatalmente desagradable, una esencia demasiado repulsiva. Se aparentaba al aroma de un perro mojado o algo por el estilo, el hedor era sumamente nauseabundo para mi olfato sobrehumano.

Lobos gigantes, enormes aparecieron frente a mí. Con sus colmillos aproximándose y adoptando una postura de ataque, sus rugidos me causaban miedo del que jamás pensé percibir. Eran 4 de ellos, todos me rugían y me miraban como la peor escoria. Sabía que este era un obstáculo al venir a Forks, ellos eran licántropos. Criaturas sobrenaturales con las cuales no tenía pensado enfrentarme. Pero lo haría si fuera necesario. Así que acogí una figura de ataque intimidante.

Gruñí mostrándoles que no poseía nada de miedo debido a su repentina aparición. Dos de sus integrantes se abalanzaron sobre mí intentando maniobrar sus movimientos para atacarme, con velocidad increíble logré esquivarlos y propinarles a cada uno un golpe que los dejó tendidos en el suelo a la vez que aullidos escapaban de sus bocas.

Los otros dos lobos al ver que sus compañeros habían fallado en su intento de agresión también se prepararon para ir directamente a mi cuello. Entre la agitación percibí más esencias; me tensé pensando que serían más de ellos y debido a su número que superaba mi soledad me sería imposible luchar con todos ellos.

Acerté, y más de ellos aparecieron pero me intrigó que esta vez ellos estaban en forma humana. Mis ojos se abrieron con inmensa sorpresa al ver quien estaba frente a mí. Era imposible que esto estuviera sucediendo, cada vez la vida me tenía preparadas más cosas inesperadas.

_-¿Jacob?-_

_-¿Bella?-_

* * *

_**Así es! Llegó Jacob a la historia! Aclaro que soy Team Edward pero la presencia de Jake en el Fic ayudará a que Bella no esté tan solita. No seamos malas y pongámonos en el lugar de ella, Mataron a sus padres, Demetri se enojó con ella, Aro solo la quiere por su fascinante don. Nadie esta junto a ella y su sed de venganza la esta cegando, por otro lado... PRIMER ENCUENTRO CON LOS CULLEN! CON EDWARD! Es emocionante! Aww a ambos les gusta cazar pumas, ¿no son tiernos? xd**_

**_Manito arriba si quieres acompañarla! *-*/_**

**_¿Dudas?_**

**_*Casiepl: Será una pareja de Edward&amp;Bella eso tenlo por seguro ;) Yo me encargaré de juntarlos :D_**

**_Gracias a todas las maravillosas chicas que me dejaron sus reviews! Sigan así porfis! _**

**_Las espero en el próximo capi! _**

**_~Caro _**


	6. Jacob

_**Hola linduras :) Llegué con **__**actualización**__**! Lamento haberme tardado :3 **_

_**Espero que les guste el capi c:**_

* * *

Capitulo #5

_-Quil, Embry, Paul y Sam, váyanse. Requiero hablar con ella un momento-_ decretó Jacob con sus oscuros e intensos ojos fijos en mí.

_-¿Acaso piensas que te dejare con….eso?-_ refutó un morocho de ojos negros, estos me observaban desdeñosamente como si de un monstruo me tratase, del mismo modo eso era. Un frívolo y despreciable monstruo.

_-Cierra la boca y obedece-_ ordenó severamente la voz de Jacob. El moreno pretendió volver a rebatir pero una voz hizo que su boca se conservara totalmente cerrada.

_-Quil, ya escuchaste. Jacob quiere que los dejemos solos. No es mi problema si no te agrada ella. Acota las órdenes que da tu jefe, ahora.-_ declaró un hombre de contextura gruesa. Jacob dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a aquel hombre.

_-Gracias, Sam-_ articuló. El aludido solo se limitó a asentir para después darse vuelta con los otros tres hombres siguiéndole los pasos.

Mi mirada viajó a Jacob quien me observaba con los labios apretados y sus ojos brillantes. No acerté el porqué de su reacción ya que al verme en un principio su rostro reflejó completa seriedad y ahora se había transformado preclaramente.

_-Jake yo….-_ abordé sin saber cómo explicarle cada una de las cosas por las que había sucedido. Pero él no tenía planeado escucharme aún. Con ligeros pasos se aproximó a mí y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me tenía entre sus brazos, apretándome con fuerza a la vez que lastimeros sollozos corrían de sus labios.

_-Estas aquí….no sabes la alegría que me da eso….Bella…pensé….pensé que también habías muerto, no sabes…. No sabes lo despedazado que estaba cuando fui a tu casa y encontré ahí a tus padres…pero no había rastro de ti…Bella, pensé que te había perdido para siempre-_

Sus continuos gimoteos me causaron un penetrante dolor. Él creía que yo también había muerto como…ellos. Él estaba roto porque pensó que nunca me volvería a ver. ¿Acaso yo le importaba?

_-Jake, aquí estoy-_ fue lo único que mis adoloridas cuerdas vocales lograron decir. Las palabras salieron más como un desgarrador grito de sufrimiento.

Por primera vez me sentí querida, por primera vez me sentí importante. Entre sus brazos todo volvía a ser como semanas atrás, mi mejor amigo y yo. Juntos, ya no más sola.

_-Promételo-_ declaró volviendo su mirada a mí, su rostro estaba húmedo de lágrimas traicioneras que se derrumbaban sin cesar. Levante mi brazo y con el dorso de mi mano limpié aquellas liquidas gotas saladas provenientes de su dolor. Jacob hizo un mohín al sentir mi helada temperatura por lo que tuve que retirar mi mano avergonzada.

_-Lo siento-_ bajé la cabeza agraviada.

_-Promételo-_ repitió ignorando mi disculpa. _-Promete que jamás te irás. Promete que nunca volverás a dejarme-_ suplicó.

_-Jake…-_murmuré vacilante.

_-Hazlo-_ ordenó.

No podía prometer aquello sabiendo que sería una cruel mentira. No podía comprometerme con Jacob de esa manera teniendo en cuenta que después de acabar con los Cullen debería regresar a volterra para contarle a Aro mi cometido y tratar de arreglar las cosas con Demetri.

Me aparte dócilmente de Jacob y me conservé en silencio, dándole una indirecta de que me era imposible prometerle aquello. El negó con su cabeza pero no pronunció duda alguna de mi decisión.

_-Tienes que darme muchas explicaciones-_ recitó sonriéndome haciendo que unos pequeños hoyuelos se situaran en sus mejillas.

Asentí y comencé a avanzar en dirección contraria a él, esperando que me siguiera. Cada paso que daba involucraba la difícil tarea de pensar en cómo debería comentarle a Jacob, no era simple contarle que me habían transformado para salvar mi vida y que había vuelto a Forks para vengar la muerte de mis progenitores. Eso no es una noticia común, había que pensar en las palabras precisas que debía pronunciar.

_-Bella-_ llamó su voz.

Ensimismada en mis pensamientos y desorientada en cuanto a donde me encontraba me giré para verlo a los ojos. Su expresión era de notorio interés y de inigualable curiosidad.

_-¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás como te convertiste en…esto? ¿Me explicaras como sobreviviste a aquello?-_ bombardeó con preguntas. Me lo esperaba, Jacob siempre era muy intenso respecto a su curiosidad.

_-Yo…no sé cómo empezar-_ confesé con cobardía.

_-Por el comienzo-_ ayudo mientras una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

_-Bien-_ concordé con una sonrisa. _-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, nací el 13 de septiembre de…..-_

_-Eres muy sarcástica-_ reclamó riendo.

Sonreí. Acción que no había hecho sinceramente antes, esta era una de las sonrisas más transparentes y cálidas que yo haya podido esbozar.

_-Ese es mi comienzo-_ indiqué burlonamente.

_-Se agota mi paciencia Swan, habla o te obligaré a hacerlo-_ amenazó en modo de broma. Decidí contarle a Jacob todo, absolutamente todo lo que había pasado. Exceptuando la parte de que los Cullen eran mí objetivo.

_-Estaba oscuro, salí tarde esa noche gracias a que Mike y Jessica decidieron quedarse en la biblioteca después del instituto. Yo necesitaba un libro para historia así que me ofrecí a brindarles mi compañía.- _Relaté. -_Al tener el libro que añoraba para mi clase, me despedí de ellos sobre las 11:30 de la noche y emprendí mi viaje a casa. Crucé un callejón ya que este era uno de mis atajos para lograr llegar a casa mucho antes de lo planeado. Hacia frio, si, demasiado frio, tanto que recurrí a abrazarme a mí misma mientras soltaba jadeos y tiritaba. Al faltar pocos metros para poder cruzar hasta mi hogar una silueta emergió de las sombras y cruzó frente a mí. Me espanté, sí, tu bien sabes que era una cobarde. Retomé mi camino pero nuevamente la figura desconocida pasó frente a mí con una rapidez excepcional. Humo, humo negro se dispersó en todo el callejón y yo no pude hacer más que retroceder con pánico. Luego todo pasó muy rápido; demasiadas personas surgieron en el lugar, usaban extrañas capas negras que los cubrían de pies a cabeza. Me acorralaron y lo último que recuerdo antes de haber despertado fueron los dientes de uno de ellos presionando contra mi cuello. Sumiéndome en un dolor que no tenía comparación.-_

La expresión de Jacob era de un estado completamente patidifuso. Sus ojos desorbitados observaban a la nada, su boca levemente abierta soltaba jadeos de incredulidad. No pronunció palabra alguna al cabo de unos segundos, lo acepté. Esta información era difícil de digerir, tendría suerte si escapa ileso de esta conversación.

_-¿Quién fue?-_ Cuestionó con la rabia hirviendo en su voz.

_-Aro Vulturi-_ respondí sin interés. _-Al despertar me dijeron…-_ me callé instantáneamente sintiendo el nudo en la garganta haciendo acto de presencia. -_Me dijeron que mis padres…murieron-_

_-Lo lamento Bella-_ dijo Jacob cabizbajo. -_Hace algunas semanas nos enteramos de esto. Estuve buscándote por cielo y tierra. Nada volvió a ser como antes, en la comisaria se siente la ausencia de Charlie, en el instituto todos te extrañan, y tú casa…esta vacía. Nadie habita en ella.- _notificó.

_-No puedo más Jake-_ dije quebrándome. Sabía que esta charla me hacía daño, creí que lo soportaría, pero me equivoqué una vez más. -_Estoy sola; ellos murieron, tendré que vivir toda la eternidad recordando los momentos que pasé junto a ellos, recordando las animadas pláticas con Charlie luego de su trabajo, cuando Reneé me decía que era su princesa. Ahora su princesa está muerta en vida, añorando terminar con el dolor de su deserción.- _sollocé desplomada en el suelo. La fuerte figura de Jacob cayó junto conmigo y sus delicados brazos envolvieron mi cuerpo que se sacudía entre temblores.

_-No estás sola, Bella-_ contradijo.

_-Sí, y lo estaré por toda mi monstruosa existencia.-_ dije entre gimoteos.

-_No estarás sola, ahora estoy aquí.-_ declaró. -_Cuando la tristeza invada tu corazón recuerda los buenos momentos vividos. Recuerda que tú eres el fruto del amor entre Charlie y Reneé, recuerda que nacimos para vivir y vivimos para morir, pero sobre todo recuerda que estén donde estén, tus padres están cuidando de ti, preparando un nuevo día lleno de felicidad y sabes que a ellos nunca les hubiese gustado verte triste.-_

_-No puedo evitar sentirme así cuando no están a mi lado-_ repliqué. _-No tengo hermanos, no tengo padres, no tengo familia. La soledad puede ser el resultado de muchas acciones, tristeza, traición, malas decisiones, pérdidas.-_

_-Pero también puede ser el indicio de que estas buscando la felicidad en el único lugar donde puedas encontrarla, en tu corazón-_

_-Allí está el problema. No tengo corazón, hace mucho que deje sentir felicidad, hace mucho que no soy alegre. Ahora lo único que anhelo es vengarme-_ Mascullé con enojo. Toda esta conversación se había tornado peligrosa.

_-¿Vengarte? ¿De qué?-_

_-¿De que más me vengaría, Jacob? La muerte de mis padres no puede quedar en el olvido así como así.-_Manifesté.

_-No, Bella. Hemos averiguado la situación de tus padres. El causante de su asesinato no es un humano, tienen marcas en sus cuellos. La policía piensa que fue un ataque animal, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no tiene nada que ver-_

_-Eso lo sé. Sé quiénes los asesinaron, por eso vine aquí.-_

-_Dime quienes fueron-_ exigió con rabia.

¿Debería decírselo? No, estimaba mucho a Jake pero no me permitiría arrastrarlo a esto. No arriesgaría su vida solo por una venganza que me involucraba solo a mí.

_-No puedo Jacob-_ determiné con dolor.

Sus ojos se agrandaron con incredulidad. -_¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? Vaya amistad, Isabella-_escupió con enojo. Su irritación me tomo por sorpresa pero me mantuve serena a la hora de contestar.

_-No lo hago porque no confíe en ti-_ aseguré con mesura. _-Lo hago por tu bien, no te conviene __involucrarte__conmigo-_

_-Tú no eres nadie para opinar sobre mi comodidad.-_alegó mirándome a los ojos. Me dolía ser tan dura con él, pero desde que lo vi supe que su compañía me traería tanto pros como contras. Por un lado está la acogedora sensación de sentirme importante para alguien, y por el otro tendría que protegerlo de los Cullen, ellos eran fuertes, demasiado fuertes. A pesar de mi confianza en Jake sabía que no podría defenderse contra ellos y lo menos que deseaba era que lo hirieran.

_-Gracias por escucharme, Jacob-_ gratifiqué. -_Pero es mejor que me vaya. Es mejor así-_ di media vuelta.

_-¡Bella, espera!-_ llamó. _-Está bien si no quieres contarme quienes fueron, lo comprendo. Pero por favor no te vayas, no me dejes de nuevo- _suplicó con agonía.

_-Estaré bien-_ afirmé. _-Jake muchas gracias por escucharme, por preocuparte por mí, por haber investigado, por tus palabras…por tu compañía-_ empecé suavemente. -_Te extrañé Jacob, pero sabes que tienes que dejarme ir.-_

_-Dejarte ir seria el error más grande de mi vida-_ interfirió.

_-No es un error, es lo correcto Jake-_ dije con dulzura. -_Solo, hazme un último favor-_ pedí con el dolor regresando a mí.

_-Pide lo que desees-_ susurró

_-¿Dónde…donde están sus…cuerpos?-_pregunté con una expresión seria amortiguando el dolor.

_-En el cementerio central de Forks, ¿Recuerdas dónde queda?-_ interrogó con pena.

_-Sí, gracias-_ traté de no romperme al hablar. _-Adiós Jake-_

_-Adiós, Bella-_ se despidió con lágrimas aproximándose en sus negros ojos.

Su imagen me rompió, él era mi amigo y yo lo estaba dejando de nuevo cuando el solo se preocupó por mí, me sentía como una escoria. Me volví hacia él y lo abracé fuertemente, él correspondió mi gesto.

_-No sabes cuánto te quiero._-susurré en su oído y él se estremeció.

_-Te quiero aún más. Ve y haz lo que debas hacer. Estaré aquí siempre y cuando decidas volver.-_ respondió antes de besar mi mejilla.

Di media vuelta y me marché.

Corrí entre los bosques esperanzada de al menos poder ver los nombres de mis padres sobre las frías lapidas.

* * *

_**Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta Bella. ¿Por que te empeñas en alejar a las personas que les importas? Tu solita te estas sumiendo en la soledad :( No es justo, estas sufriendo demasiado D:**_

_**Niñas, gracias a todas por sus reviews! :3 Plis sigan así, sus comentarios me motivan para seguir :)**_

_**Tienen dudas? Muajaja :3**_

_***Casiepl: Si... cierto lobito tendrá una imprimación pero no será precisamente de nuestra querida Bella :3 Y Por supuesto que Bella irá al instituto :) Así podrá acercarse a los Cullen.**_

_***CaMiLatwihard: Es cierto, el tratado solo es valido con los Cullen. Y no creo que tengan que matar a Bella ya que ella ha decidido tomar distancia :)**_

_***MonikCullen: Pero claro que habrán PovEdward! Solo espero el momento justo para que nuestro vampirito narre la historia desde su punto de vista *-***_

_**Gracias por los reviews a:**_

_**LorenaPattz, Viviana, Jackeline, Perla-Yasury-H-S, Casiepl, CaMiLatwihard, Jade HSos, MonikCullen, Soledadcullen, Gatita Cullen, Maleja twihard, Wen liss, Rosario, Naye15, Kriss21, Twilightluv2013, Ttana TF, cattycullen, Bethel Ramirez, Ale calderon, Liliana, Maya Masen Cullen, SarahiCullen, Palitatjcullen, Maze2531, AnabellaCS, MauAlvarado.**_

_**Las quiero mucho niñas, por favor djeenme reviews :3 Y si no me pongo triste :( **_

**_Besos! _**

**_~Caro _**


	7. Edward Cullen

_**Hola! Yes, estoy **__**aquí **__**entregándoles **__**un nuevo capitulo de mi historia c: Gracias, miles de gracias por los reviews! Me hacen tan feliz :'D **_

* * *

Capitulo #6

_**Pov Omnisciente:**_  
A unos pocos metros del cementerio de Forks, yacía la insegura figura de una chica que parecía debatirse internamente entre sí debería avanzar o sí debería dar vuelta atrás ya que su condición no era apta para soportar un golpe más.

Su rostro se arrugó en un mohín gracias a la decisión que había decidido llevar a cabo. Con pasos firmes e inalterables se desplazó hacia el cementerio sintiendo como su muerto corazón parecía volver a la vida con cada choque que impactaba en él.

Las descomunales puertas de acero le dieron la bienvenida abriéndose para que ella pudiera ingresar.

Ya adentro, intentó buscar las lapidas de sus padres. Sus ojos revoloteaban velozmente sobre cada pedazo de mármol en el cementerio con la vaga esperanza de que no los hallara, con la débil creencia de que quizás ellos sobrevivieron gracias a una especie de milagro y ahora se encontraban en casa, sanos y salvos.

Todo gramo de optimismo se desvaneció cuando a lo lejos vio una lápida con el nombre de "Charlie Swan" y una de las fotos de su padre sobre ella.

A velocidad vampírica se precipitó hasta dicho lugar con los nervios atravesándola sin compasión. Sus ojos ardían con incontinencia mientras leía con temor aquellas lacerantes palabras.

_**Charlie Swan **_

_**Trabajador, leal y con una personalidad inigualable.**_

_** "**__**Hemos perdido a una persona pero el cielo ganó un ángel"**_

_**1964-2011**_

**_Reneé _****_Higginbotham_**

**_Amorosa, atenta y dulce._**

**_"Mientras vivamos, ella también vivirá para siempre en nuestra memoria."_**

**_1968-2011_**

El cuerpo de Isabella se desmoronó sobre el césped haciendo un sordo sonido. Los violentos e inevitables sollozos hicieron acto de presencia. La vida había sido dura, mortalmente dolorosa e injusta con la pobre chica.

Sus padres murieron, estaba confirmado. Aquellos seres que amó, ama y amará por el resto de su existencia. Aquellas personas que siempre estuvieron junto a ella, compartiendo alegrías, tanto como devastadoras tristezas. Pero ahora ella estaba desafiando la peor de las desgracias y esta vez ellos no estaban para afrontarlo a su lado.

_-Papá-_ susurró entre gimoteos mientras que sus níveos dedos tocaban la fría lapida donde estaba su foto y su nombre. -_¿Por qué te fuiste?-_ demandó con ira esperando una contestación que jamás llegaría. -¿_Por qué te alejaste?-_ continuó reclamando al viento. _-Prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo-_ soltó un lloriqueo.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia se encontraba un pálido cobrizo. Observando a aquella frágil inmortal. Él había captado su esencia a través de los bosques y no había dudado en seguirla. Permaneció a una distancia adecuada tratando de que la chica no sugestionara su figura. Edward la había perseguido con la curiosidad a flor de piel pero no esperaba que su destino fuera el cementerio de Forks.

_-Hoy he vuelto a morir una vez más.-_ musitó con nostalgia la desabrida voz de Isabella. -_Lo hice cuando ustedes me dejaron y lo volví a hacer convirtiéndome en esto-_ expresó despreciativamente.

Una brisa sopló los cabellos de ella y Edward pudo notar que sus ojos estaban vacíos, sin expresión alguna, carecían de emoción. Eso le punzó.

_-Mis días y mis noches se llenan de tristeza al saber que lejos están de mí. Siento su presencia en todas partes, eso me atormenta. Me desgarra el pensamiento de que estoy sola. No saben lo mucho que lamento no haber muerto esa noche con ustedes, ahora estoy condenada a vivir esta pesadilla-_

Las penetrantes frases de Isabella creaban que Edward se estremeciera y que desconocidos deseos de abrazarla y acompañarla en su sufrimiento lo incitaran a realizarlos. Él frunció el ceño preguntándose por qué sus pensamientos habían tomado un rumbo tan lejos de lo real. Indiscutiblemente Edward se había quedado embelesado por la belleza de la vampiro cuando la vio por primera vez en el bosque, su rostro era digno de llamarle perfección, tanto así que para él era la mujer más hermosa que haya podido apreciar.

_-Bendeciré el haberte conocido y te honraré, como una hija a su padre-_ prosiguió la dulce pero lastimera voz de la chica. -_Serás mi luz en medio de la noche…-_al decir esto los sollozos de Isabella aumentaron y Edward notó como su cuerpo se sacudía por el dolor.

No lo toleró más, su dolor esta tan profundo que lo transmitía sin darse cuenta. Sin tiempo de arrepentirse se apresuró junto a la castaña, de pie a tan solo centímetros de distancia.

El sufrimiento de Bella era tan inmenso que no se percató de que Edward estaba a su lado.

_-¿Estas bien?-_ preguntó él con timidez. Bella levanto su rostro hacia él y sintió una inexplicable sensación al verlo allí junto a ella.

_-¿Parezco estarlo?-_ Respondió ella con rencor. Sus emociones estaban jugando en su contra, el dolor, el sufrimiento y el odio se mezclaron sin que ella lo pudiera evitar. Algo pareció explotar en su interior ya que todo el odio que sentía por Edward Cullen disminuyó siendo eclipsado por la lastimera tristeza.

-_No. Por eso vengo, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-_ cuestionó la tersa y nerviosa voz del chico frente a sus ojos.

-_Si-_ respondió ella provocando una tenue sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Edward. Se sentía feliz de que aceptara tan fácilmente. -_déjame sola-_

La sonrisa de Edward huyó y sus palabras lo hirieron. Él solo buscaba ayudarla pero ella era demasiado pertinaz, y a eso debía sumarle la perdida de sus padres. Era difícil mantener sus emociones controladas frente a él.

_-Sé que estas mal. Déjame ayudarte-_ susurró el cobrizo.

_-¿Por qué te importa si estoy mal?-_ cuestionó la castaña. El hermoso rostro del chico se heló mientras ella esperaba a que las palabras escaparan de sus labios.

-_Yo….yo…solo…no…no…me gusta…verte así-_ tartamudeó torpemente en un intento de ocultar aquel indescriptible deseo de estar junto a ella.

-_No te creo. Pero pretendamos que lo hago-_ dijo Isabella mientras se levantaba del suelo. -_Gracias por tu preocupación, ahora puedes irte-_ ordenó.

Edward pareció no escucharla ya que por un impulso se acercó a ella. Gracias a este desconocido impulso tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella, envolviéndola en un sumiso abrazo. Al principio Isabella trató de escapar pero luego sin razón alguna se rindió, devolviéndole el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Edward se sorprendió esperando algún quejido de su parte pero ahora debía concentrarse en que estaba abrazando a la mujer que avivó tantas emociones dentro de él.

Isabella por su parte pensaba en cómo pudo haber reaccionado de esa manera. ¿Por qué abrazo a Edward Cullen? ¿Qué razón la había impulsado a comportarse de esa manera?

Se separó con lentitud y posó su mirada en el suelo, avergonzada.

_-Lamento lo de tus padres-_ habló Edward.

Para Isabella esto había sido el colmo. ¿A caso se estaba burlando de ella? ¿Estaba disculpándose por haberlos matado? Como un flash un recuerdo llegó a su mente. ¿Realmente sabia él quienes eran sus padres? ¿Había visto sus nombres en las lapidas? Si lo había hecho toda su venganza flaquearía ya que él sabía que era la hija de los Swan.

_-¿Los conociste?-_ preguntó ella con nerviosismo mirando las lapidas. Edward siguió su mirada y Bella puso su don en acción. Cambio los nombres de las lapidas en la mente del Cullen para que así el no supiera que ella era la hija de la pareja que habían asesinado.

_-¿Ashley Evans y George Swan?-_preguntó Edward en busca de un asentimiento. Bella abrió sus ojos como platos al percatarse de que olvidó cambiar el apellido _"Swan"._ Suspiró rendidamente, al menos los nombres falsos conseguirían despistarle.

_-Si-_ murmuro Isabella.

_-No, no los conocí-_ negó Edward convencido.

_-Que lastima-_ se lamentó apartando la contemplación. En la mirada de Edward algo cambió pero ella no logro descifrar que era. Luego él se acercó de nuevo a ella y posó una mano sobre su mejilla. El contacto hizo que Bella se estremeciera y que arremolinadas sensaciones danzaran en su interior.

Al contrario, Edward ansiaba más. Estaba perdiendo el control al tener su rostro tan cerca. El desconcierto lo inundó. ¿Por qué la anhelaba de aquella manera? ¡La conocía hace tan solo minutos! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Obligado por sus confusas emociones se separó y aspiró aire aunque no lo necesitara. Definitivamente ella tenía algo, algo increíblemente fuerte para que Edward se sintiera tan atraído.

_-Como….como es que ellos murieron y tú eres esto?_\- susurró Edward tratando de abarcar un tema de conversación para así poder olvidar su pequeña obsesión con ella.

_-No creo que eso te incumba-_ masculló ella con antipatía. -_Gracias por…el abrazo- _gratificó Isabella mientras daba suaves pasos hacia atrás. Edward entendió que ya tenía intenciones de irse y se golpeó internamente por apartarla con esa pregunta tan íntima.

_-¡Espera! Eso fue descortés. Lamento haber preguntado eso, no lo respondas. No es de mi incumbencia-_ se excusó Edward mientras el pánico de perderla se esparcía por su cuerpo.

_-No hay problema-_respondió ella tajante.

_-¿Te irás?_\- cuestionó esperanzado de lo contrario.

_-Si-_

_-¿Volveré a verte?-_ preguntó con un inmenso deseo de poder hacerlo.

_-Espero que no-_Respondió, y dicho esto desapareció del cementerio.

La brisa sopló dócilmente el broncíneo cabello de Edward, quien estaba estupefacto. Inmerso en una completa soledad a la vez que su mente procesaba la desaparición de la preciosa muchacha.

Maldijo en voz baja gracias a su huida y se encaminó a su casa. Se había separado de sus hermanos con la excusa de que cazaría algo y que ellos podrían adelantarse. Llegó a su hogar con las emociones alborotadas.

Edward abrió la puerta de la casa e hizo uso de su fuerza sobrehumana provocando que esta crujiera.

_-¡Edward! mantén controlada tu fuerza, no quiero que destruyas la casa.-_replicó su madre.

_-Lo lamento-_ dijo sencillamente. Se destinó al sofá y se sentó en él para después soltar un gran suspiro.

_-Gran suspiro, Edward-_ chilló la voz de Alice a su lado. No se había percatado de la presencia de sus hermanos.

_-Edward…¿estás bien?-_ preguntó Jasper fuertemente. Edward frunció el ceño debido a su reacción y repentinamente se sintió asustado. ¿Lo habrían descubierto con aquella chica?

_-Si, ¿por qué?-_ inquirió con nerviosismo.

_-Tus…emociones….son muy…fuertes-_ Jasper jadeó percibiendo todo el mar de emociones que embargaban a Edward y que ahora se multiplicaban en él. Esta era una desventaja de su don, el poder manejar y percibir las emociones a veces podría ser abrumador.

_-Lo siento-_ se disculpó el cobrizo con vergüenza mientras se levantaba el sofá y se orientaba a su habitación.

_-¿Edward, qué pasa?-_ escuchó a Alice preguntar con preocupación. El simplemente negó indicándole que no sucedía nada y termino de subir las escaleras.

Llegó a su anhelada habitación y cerró la puerta buscando privacidad para poder aclarar sus emociones y así no molestar a Jasper. Se lanzó a su cama que nunca usó y colocó una almohada sobre su cabeza, soltando otro suspiro de frustración.

_-¿Qué me hiciste?-_ susurró pensando en ella.

* * *

**_Sinceramente este capitulo fue muy emotivo D': Pobre Bella, esta sola y herida profundamente. No debe pensar en una venganza injustificada..._**

**_Ahora...¡Habló con Edward! ¡El la siguió! _**

**_Jummm, parece que alguien se enamoró a primera vista... y con ese alguien me refiero a Eddie xD_**

**_Miles de gracias por los reviews deseo profundamente que sigan así. _**

**_Les adelantaré algo del próximo capi! _**

**_"Bella llegará al instituto tratando de adaptarse y pasar desapercibida pero nunca se imaginó que ese mismo día llegarían nuevos estudiantes..."_**

**_Agradezco los reviews a:_**

**_AnaBlack, Luz angela, July, Annita, NoemiCullen, Aliceee, LorenaPattz, Viviana, Jackeline, Perla-Yasury-H-S, Casiepl, CaMiLatwihard, Jade Hsos, MonikCullen, SoledadCullen, Gatita Cullen, Wen liss, Rosario, Naye15, Kriss21, Twilightluv2013, TtanaTF, cattycullen, Bethel Ramirez, Ale calderon, Liliana, Maya masen Cullen, Sarahi Cullen, PalitatjCullen, Maze2531, AnabellaCS, MauAlvarado._**

**_Tengo un reto para ustedes! 3 Si llegamos a los 65 reviews subo el siguiente capi lo más pronto posible! Ayudenme plis, pásenle mi historia a sus amigas para que la lean, si? Awww gracias 3_**

**_Hasta el proximo capi! Muaaaaaa!_**

**_~Caro _**


	8. Sufrimiento

**_WOW! Acabo de entrar a FF y vi que tengo 74 reviews! _**

**_:O_**** ¡****_Niñas las adoro! ¡Me hacen tan feliz!_**

_**Sinceramente me sorprenden y no saben la **__**alegría **__**que me produce que a muchas de ustedes les agrade el fanfic *-***_

_**Por ser tan buenas y dejarme lindos reviews les **__**daré **__**una **__**sorpresa**__**. **__**Estén **__**atentas porque mañana les traigo un One-Shot! :D ¡Yessssss!**_

_**Lo subiré mañana y espero que me sigan dejando sus lindos reviews! **_

_**NOTA: Bien les explicaré algo...En esta historia Bella no es una vampira normal. Ella sufrió mucho en su vida humana y a razón de esto ella quedó marcada con todos los recuerdos de su humanidad. algo que **__**ningún **__**otro **__**vampiro **__**pudo. Por eso Bella extraña tanto a sus padres, Nuestra querida chica ha soportado demasiadas cosas...(En este capitulo **__**verán **__**por qué)**_

_**Pasen a leer! **_

* * *

**_Capitulo #7_**

_**PovBella:**_

Hace dos días que abandoné el cementerio donde deje allí todo. Mis papás, mi vida, mis sentimientos, mis emociones.

En este momento caminaba ausente entre los pasillos. Ya había hablado con el director del instituto explicándole el porqué de mi ausencia y que deseaba integrarme en las clases de nuevo. A lo que el manifestó con un _"Lamento lo de sus padres, Señorita Swan"_ y me dejo seguir con las clases el lunes que venía. Y ese lunes era hoy.

Mis pies parsimoniosos se deslizaban con gracilidad pero mi cabeza estaba hacia el suelo. Allí en ese cementerio sufrí demasiado. Todos los recuerdos humanos que tenía llegaban uno tras otro. La mayoría de esos recuerdos eran fuertes, hondamente dolorosos.

Ahora ya no soy la misma Bella de antes. La inocencia y el cariño se habían ido junto con mi humanidad, junto con mi vida. Mi vida como humana fue difícil, demasiado diría yo.

Siempre conté con el apoyo de mi padre, Charlie. Él constantemente estaba ahí para mí, me sostuvo cuando yo no pude hacerlo por mí misma, me levantó de cada golpe que recibí, me entregó todo de él, su amor, su cariño, su protección, su vida. Pero con Reneé no fue igual.

Ella siempre había sido una mujer extrovertida, con una personalidad sumamente alocada. Parecía una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer y en cuanto a su aspecto me atrevería a decir que era una mujer hermosa. Preciosa, con cabellos ondulados y castaños, una nariz algo respingada, labios delgados y su piel era empalidecida, tan blanca como la nieve.

Su personalidad, aquella personalidad tan fría y distante no era digna de una madre. Muy pocas veces me manifestaba su cariño, tan escasas que podría contarlas con los dedos de mis manos. Su sombría mirada era dirigida a mí como si yo fuera la causa de todos los problemas que albergaba nuestro hogar. Innumerables veces me trató como un estorbo, como si yo hubiera sido un error en su vida. Las agresiones tanto físicas como verbales eran sus aliadas y mis más temibles enemigas. Eso me dolía, me dolía tan vigorosamente que pensé en acabar con mi vida y de paso con mi sufrimiento.

Aún recuerdo cando estaba por cumplir mis 15 años, fue una de las peores experiencias en las que haya tenido que estar presente.

_***FlashBack***_

Estaba en mi habitación leyendo el ejemplar de cumbres borrascosas. Aquella narración de una historia dramática y trágica que me enganchó desde un inicio.

_-¡No tenemos suficiente dinero para hacer tal cosa, Charlie!-_ chilló una voz desde el piso de abajo. La reconocí como la de mi madre. Con sigilo cerré el libro y lo abandoné sobre mi cama, me levanté y con mis pies desnudos me dirigí a la puerta para abrirla y saber cuál era la razón de su nueva pelea. Con sumo cuidado y en silencio empecé a bajar las escaleras con miedo de que con mi torpeza me delatara y luego los gritos por parte de mi madre comenzaran.

Al final de la escalera intenté asomarme un poco para poder tener una mejor perspectiva de la escena. Cuando lo conseguí me dispuse a escuchar.

_-¡Pero es su cumpleaños!-_Gritó Charlie.

Mi estómago se revolvió. ¿Sería yo de nuevo la causa de sus discusiones?

_-Escuchar, Charlie. No quiero discutir de nuevo. Ya te lo dije, así que no haremos ninguna fiesta para Isabella-_ Afirmó Reneé, quien miraba a Charlie con jurisdicción.

Tupí mis ojos con fuerza. Si era yo la razón por la estaba discutiendo. Siempre era yo, solo yo.

_-¿Por qué? ¡Dios mío, Reneé! Mañana cumple sus 15 años! ¿Sabes lo realmente importante que es para una mujer cumplir sus 15 años? ¡Es una especie de sueño para ellas! Tener un hermoso vestido y compartir su felicidad con todas las personas que la rodean. ¿Qué tal difícil es que entiendas eso?-_ vociferó Charlie con ira.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos. ¿Yo no era importante para ella? ¿El cumplir mis 15 años no le interesaba? Nunca fui una chica "normal". Ni una sola vez les solicité dinero para ropa, bolsos, zapatos, celulares, joyas, maquillaje. Lo único en lo que factiblemente me excedí fue en suplicarle a Reneé que me comprara los ideales dos libros que tenía en mi habitación.

_-¡Charlie Swan! ¡No me grites!-_ Replicó ella. -_¿Te das cuenta de lo que esa niñita provoca? ¡Siempre causa problemas entre nosotros! Cada discusión en por su culpa, cada pelea, cada grito, todo es su maldita culpa.-_escupió con odio.

Una punzada me atravesó el pecho al notar la furia con la que me trataba. Como era de esperarse mi cuerpo cayó al suelo, las piernas me habían fallado. Al igual que mi corazón. Parecía que en cualquier momento se detendría.

_-¡Baja la voz! ¡Ella está arriba, podría escucharte!-_ murmuró Charlie.

_-¡Pues que lo haga! Que se entere de una vez por todas de lo mucho que la "quiero"_-Reneé hizo comillas con sus dedos. -_No sabes las ganas que tengo de que deje de ser la principal causa de nuestros problemas. ¿Recuerdas cuando tuvimos que ir a la comisaria donde tus amigos nos dijeron que encontraron a una chica en medio de la noche con una piedra llena de sangre en sus manos? Oh, por supuesto que lo debes recordar. ¡Eso sucedió hace dos semanas! Ah! Casi lo olvido, ¡la sangre era de un chico! ¡Un chico de la escuela de Isabella!-_ alegó. Sus palabras me dolieron mucho más de lo que pensé que me herirían.

Sí, es cierto. Todo lo que Reneé dijo es real. Solo que a ella se le olvido el pequeño detalle de que ese chico era James Witherlade. Dos años mayor que yo y por lo tanto en un grado de instituto diferente. Ese chico era un lunático, continuamente me importunaba y se me insinuaba.

Nunca le presté atención hasta la noche donde me acorraló a la salida de la librería y donde me besó a la fuerza. Por supuesto que hizo mucho más que eso. Aquella noche perdí mi inocencia.

Sus grandes y repugnantes manos transitaron mi cuerpo reclamándolo suyo, algo que nunca fue. Sus fríos labios deslizándose desde mi cuello hasta mis hombros para luego seguir su camino. Mis gritos, mis sollozos y mis ruegos no fueron escuchados por nadie a excepción de él. Al terminar su cobarde acción se dispuso a irse. Pero yo no dejaría que siguiera su camino con una brillante sonrisa de satisfacción. Ahí lo golpeé en la cabeza con una piedra que se encontraba cerca de mí, el cayó al suelo inconsciente. Después solo escuché las sirenas de un auto.

_-¡Reneé! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Recuerdas lo que ella dijo al respecto? ¡Ella confesó que él la había violado! ¡Ese idiota abusó de ella y a ti te enfadó que haya intentado defenderse! ¡Jodida mierda! -_ Gritó mi padre en un intento de defenderme. Lo amaba por eso, por hacer de padre y madre cuando aunque yo tuviera una me tratara como una escoria.

_-¡Mintió! Isabella solo nos mintió, ¿Cómo pudiste creerle eso? ¿Con sus falsas lágrimas y tartamudeos? Por favor Charlie, ¡es solo una estúpida adolescente!-_ Gritó Reneé.

En ese momento no lo soporte y solté un lastimero sollozo, provocando que ellos se giraran a verme. La expresión de Charlie cayó. Todo su enojo se transformó en inmensa tristeza y me miraba con pena. Al contrario, Reneé me miraba con odio.

_-Bella…-_comenzó mi padre mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

_-Lo lamento.-_susurré. -_Lamento ser un estorbo para ti-_ dije mirando a Reneé. Ella solo me ignoró apartando su mirada. -_Lamento no poder ser la hija perfecta, lamento causar problemas entre ustedes, lamento haber perdido mi inocencia, lamento estar sucia, marcada de por vida-_

Charlie se acurrucó a mi lado y me abrazó. Mis lágrimas no cesaban, la desesperación que sentí por dentro era inexpresable. Era colosal.

Esa noche, Charlie me llevo a la habitación mientras Reneé se quedó abajo. Él me consoló y me abrazo. Me susurraba palabras como: '_Todo estará bien, Bella' 'No le hagas caso, solo está enojada' 'Te amo mi niña' 'Siempre estaré aquí para ti, nunca lo olvides' _

A la mañana siguiente ella subió a mi habitación, sí. Reneé había ido a mi recamara, se acercó lentamente y me abrazo. Susurró un "Lo siento, princesa" y sentí como mi corazón se hinchaba de felicidad. Esa fue la primera y última vez que me llamó así.

Con el tiempo aquel suceso se volvió un recuerdo. Nuevamente los problemas comenzaron, y otra vez era mi culpa.

_***FinFlashBack***_

_-¿Señorita Swan?-_ preguntó una voz captando mi atención. Me volteé hacia la incógnita persona que me había alejado de aquellos recuerdos.

_-Si-_

-_Vaya, está muy cambiada-_ dijo el profesor Banner.-Lamento lo de sus padres, solo me queda decirle que ahora están en un lugar mejor-

_-Gracias-_ dije sintiendo una 'repentina' tristeza. Seguí marchando entre los pasillos sumiéndome en mi soledad. Comprensiblemente debía estar mucho más cambiada que antes, mis facciones más perfectas, mi cuerpo más esbelto. Debería verme bien, solo superficialmente ya que interiormente me sentía un fiasco.

_-¿Bella?-_

Me giré hacia la voz y vi a una cabellera rubia sonriéndome estupefacta.

-_Mike-_ sonreí finamente.

Mike y Jessica habían sido mis únicos amigos cuando era humana. Pasábamos ratos agradables donde hacían que mi mente se alejara de la situación en mi casa. Haciéndome olvidar el dolor al menos unos segundos.

_-Wow. ¿Te hiciste algo? Estas bellísima_\- alardeó.

_-Gracias.-_

Él se acercó a mí y me dio un manso abrazo. Su fragancia me abofeteó pero no me sentía sedienta. Había cazado ayer para tomar precauciones y mi autocontrol cada día era más favorable.

_-Oye…yo..en verdad siento mucho lo de tus padres..Charlie era tan..especial-_dijo al separarse.

_-Sí que lo era-_ concordé. _-Gracias, ¿vamos a clase?-_ pregunté evadiendo que más charlas incomodas se plantearan entre nosotros.

_-Claro, vamos-_ coincidió.

En el camino traté de guardar una distancia formidable. Mi transformación me había catequizado en un ser que deseaba estar sola la mayoría del tiempo. Llegamos al salón y Mike se adelantó para buscar unos puestos desocupados.

Vi como Jessica se acercaba a mí con su rostro enternecido ante mí. Suspiré sabiendo que esto no sería fácil. Miles de personas habían captado lo torpe y poco agraciada que era cuando humana, pero ahora como vampiro todo cambiaba y eso no me agradaba. No anhelaba tener a miles de personas detrás de mí preguntándome como me había vuelto más atractiva.

_-¿Bella? Wow, amiga te ves hermosa-_ alagó con una sonrisa.

-_Gracias-_ sonreí forzadamente. Odiaba esto.

_-Oye…sobre tus padres…_-empezó.

_-Ahórratelo-_corté con frialdad. Vine al instituto para pasar desapercibida y para distraerme de todo lo que me ha pasado pero si cada 2 minutos se me va a aproximar alguien expresando que lamenta la muerte de mis padres me va a ser imposible distraerme al menos un segundo.

Ella asintió avergonzada y se alejó para sentarse al lado de Mike. Él frunció el ceño en mi dirección preguntándome con la mirada porque no me había ido a sentar con él. Simple, no quería tener contacto con nadie. Aunque ellos fueron mis amigos los quiero alejados de mí.

Divisé una silla vacía y me senté en ella dispuesta a auscultar la clase que nos correspondía tomar. Un pequeño papelito arrugado golpeó mi hombro y me gire hacia atrás para ver quién era el dueño. Todos estaban en silencio mirando el pizarrón. Tomé el papelito y lo desenvolví esperando ver una nota. Rodé los ojos al cerciorarme de eso. Allí en el papelito decía lo siguiente:

_"__Bella, ¿Cómo estás? Oye en verdad siento mucho lo de tus padres. Si necesitas algo solo dímelo. Por cierto… estas guapísima ¿Te hiciste algo? ¿Tienes libre esta noche? _ -_Eric_

Con enojo tomé el lapicero dispuesta a responder esta estúpida nota.

_"__Estoy bien. Ahórrate la lastima no la quiero. Gracias..y no. No tengo libre esta noche así que intenta alejarte de mí. -Bella_

Arrugué el papel y lo tire hasta la mesa de Eric. Este al ver que le había respondido abrió el papel frenéticamente pero su rostro decayó al percatarse de que no tenía ánimos de salir con él. Metió el papelito a su mochila y se dispuso a prestar atención al profesor.

_-Chicos, antes de empezar con el siguiente tema quiero que le den la bienvenida a unos nuevos estudiantes. Pasen muchachos-_ declaró el maestro mirando hacia la puerta.

Yo estaba distraída por lo que no mire a la puerta para ver quiénes serían nuestros nuevos compañeros, de todas formas no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Todo signo de desinterés huyó cuando algo en el ambiente cambio y sentí dos esencias. Una recóndita y una que reconocería en cualquier parte.

_-Muchachos, ellos son Edward Cullen y Jasper Hale. Denles una bienvenida-_

Mis ojos estaban por salirse de sus orbitas al verlos allí parados. Al parecer Edward también me vio porque no apartaba su mirada de mí y su boca estaba abierta, levemente pero estaba abierta.

Aparté mis ojos de los suyos y me concentre en mi cuaderno de notas. Con el lapicero empecé a garabatear con desinterés.

_-Señor Hale, usted podría sentarse al lado de….Lauren Mallory y el señor Cullen...junto a la señorita Swan.-_

_"__Maldición"_ susurré aterrorizada. Junto a mí, de todos los puestos vacíos que hay en el salón al señor Banner se le ocurre que hoy es un buen día para sentar a Cullen conmigo.

Jasper asintió y se sentó al lado de Lauren. Ella inmediatamente comenzó a preguntarle su edad, sus gustos, si tenía novia y muchos más cuestionamientos. Al parecer no se estaba esforzando por esconder su curiosidad.

_-Hola-_ saludó aquella voz.

Aquella melodiosa pero desagradable voz. Nadie me entiende, ni yo misma logro comprenderme. Cullen me había hecho algo, de eso estoy segura. Pero ¿Qué? Él era mi enemigo, el asesino de mis padres. ¿Qué causaba esta sensación en mí?

_-Hola-_ saludé indiferente.

Él se sentó a mi lado y me observó por un minuto.

_-¿Cómo estás?-_ curioseó nervioso.

-_Resérvate la plática. No me interesa hablar contigo- _murmuré.

Esa simple frase pareció funcionar ya que no me habló en todo el transcurso de la clase. Me alegre, solo un poco.

El timbre sonó y los estudiantes emprendieron a dispersarse en la salida. Mike me observó pero yo lo ignoré y él salió con Jessica. Eric ni me miró y siguió su camino. Ya no quedaba nadie en el salón a excepción de Cullen, Hale y yo.

Tomé mis libros y me dispuse a salir ignorando a los dos sujetos en el aula.

_-Espera-_ dijo él tomando mi brazo. Me gire para verlo.

_-Suéltame-_ ordené con ira. Cullen pareció no escucharme y aumentó la fuerza sobre mi brazo, no me dolió y creía que él no tenía intenciones de causarme dolor.

_-No hasta que me digas cuál es tu problema-_ apuntó arrugando el ceño.

Quería gritarle que qué demonios le pasaba por ocultar esto. Por hacer de mi vida una total y completa desgracia. Luego de eso podría desahogarme enterrando mis dientes en su cuello y luego en el de Jasper. Así me libraba de dos de los Cullen. Pero no. Debía mantenerme en calma, debía actuar sí, pero no desesperadamente. Atacaría cuando ellos menos se lo esperen.

_-Tú eres mi problema. No me agradas, suéltame-_ Ordené nuevamente mientras jalaba mi brazo para tratar de liberarlo. Edward hizo una mueca y cerró sus ojos como si lo hubiera lastimado.

Me remordí y quise disculparme pero no podía hacerlo. Él no se arrepentía de haber matado a mi familia, él no se arrepentiría nunca. Al menos yo me encargaría de hacerlo pagar.

De la nada sentí una calma extraordinaria ingresando a mi cuerpo y apaciguándolo por completo. La paz era tan penetrante que me incitaba a arrojarme al suelo y cerrar los ojos disfrutando de esa sensación.

_-¿Pero...qué?-_ comencé confundida. Me giré a Edward y el me veía con ojos afligidos. Ahora posé mi mirada en el rubio, Jasper, el me miraba con seriedad y ahí me di cuenta de que él había sido el causante de ese sentimiento pacifico.

_-Para con eso, no lograrás calmarme-_ dije con voz firme y eso a el pareció asustarlo ya que paro con su labor.

_-Y tú-_ dije mirando a Edward. -_Solo __procura__alejarte de mí. Tú también_-señalé a Jasper.

Me fui de ahí con pasos estables pero que podrían flaquear en cualquier momento. Me dolía tratar a Edward así. ¿Pero qué demonios sucede conmigo? ¡Maldición! Bella concéntrate.

Caminé por el pasillo cerca de mi casillero y allí dejé mis libros y mi lapicero. Cerré la puerta con enojo, ejerciendo mi fuerza vampírica produciendo que el metal se desgarrará solo un poco.

Atormentada y queriendo escapar de todo me adentré en la primera puerta que vi. Me encerré en el cuarto de limpieza.

_-Papá, si me estas escuchando te suplico que me ayudes-_ susurré. Como una rutina empecé a llorar sin lágrimas lo cual era frustrante. No podía desahogarme completamente a causa de ello. -_Ayúdame a acabar con esto, rápido. Solo te pido que me socorras-_ sollocé.

* * *

**_:O ¿Quien se esperaba eso? Les dije que Bella había pasado por cosas demasiado fuertes cuando era humana, tan fuertes que no las puede ol_**_**vidar. **_

_**Su mamá no la quería. (Imagínense eso... que tu mamá, aquel ser que te dio la vida te desprecie es un golpe muy bajo) Y la violación por parte de James...**_

_**Los demás sucesos por los que tuvo que pasar los verán más adelante. Ahora...los lazos fraternales con su padre eran muy dinámicos y por eso lo recuerda y lo extraña muchísimo. Y los lazos con su madre eran un poco más complicados. Bella la amaba con su vida al igual que a su padre, pero Reneé no correspondía el sentimiento...**_

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a:**

***Casiepl, Perla-Yasury-H-S, Gretchen CullenMasen, Jade HSos, LorenaPattz, Aliceee, NoemiCullen, Annita, CaMiLatwihard, MonikCullen, AnaBlack, Luz Angela, July, Viviana, Jackeline, SoledadCullen, Gatita Cullen, Wen liss, Rosario, Naye15, Kriss21, Twilightluv2013, TtanaTF, cattycullen, Bethel Ramirez, Ale Calderon, Liliana, Maya Masen Cullen, Sarahi Cullen, PalitatjCullen, Maze253, AnabellaCS, MauAlvarado.**

_***¿Hacemos un trato? Si llegamos a los 80 reviews subo el siguiente capi! Recuerden que mañana subo el One-Shot! 3 Cuidense! **_

_**~Caro**_


	9. Mi casa

**_Holiiiiiiiii! Ay Niñas en verdad lamento tanto haber dejado de actualizar :c _**

**_No tengo excusas, he pasado malos ratos y no he tenido tiempo de escribir. De verdad me disculpo enormemente por haberles fallado de esta manera. No quiero que me odien :'c _**

**_Prometo que desde hoy actualizaré más seguido ya que he terminado el colegio y eso me da muchísimo más tiempo para ustedes. Por favor, déjenme reviews, saben que eso me motiva y mucho. Las adoro*-*_**

_**Capitulo #8:**_

Un día lluvioso y frío abatía sobre mí, así como las fracciones de lluvia que bajaban sobre mi blusa de manera sumisa y taciturna.

No sería raro encontrarse con personas a quienes un paisaje como este les provoque tristeza, melancolía, dolor. Una de ellas era yo. No estoy en contra de los días así, ya que últimamente el clima parece estar de acuerdo con mis sentimientos. Y es que hay algo tan hermoso acerca de la lluvia, algo delicado tal vez, pero puede ser temible y desgarrador en algunas lamentables ocasiones. Pero si nos enfocamos solo en su lado hermoso, podemos sentir alguna de las sensaciones que antes mencionaba, podemos incluso _"llorar"_ sin razón alguna, claro, si nos dejamos llevar.

Las palabras en vida han matado mi cuerpo que ha de disimular cada movimiento suyo, la tristeza que cuelga de mi cuello es como un collar que me quita el aire. ¿Cómo hacer entender este dolor? Es que no puedo, esta vez no puedo gritar este miedo y esta grande pena, este maldito sentimiento que se me clava en la garganta.

Mis ojos se cierran con fuerza, pretendiendo que al abrirlos todo mejore así sea una minúscula parte. Con mi expresión apagada y solitaria, camino hasta mi próxima clase.

Las miradas de las personas se clavan en mí, analizando mi rostro y mi cuerpo. Numerosas de ellas mostraban envidia ante tal belleza que solo era una ventaja de ser vampiro. Para mí, la única ventaja era esa, ya que el resto ha sido un sacrificio para mi alma, si es que aún poseo una.

_-Está…diferente-_ Susurra alguien.

_-Se ve distinta. Parece que le sentó bien la muerte de sus padres-_ Dice alguien más.

Cierro mis ojos con ímpetu al escuchar tal crueldad. Por supuesto que cambié, Pero eso no significa que me haya sentado bien la muerte de mis padres. A nadie le vendría conveniente eso.

Sigo pasando entre la gente, sus murmullos respecto a mí prosiguen y con más insistencia que antes, contagiando a más alumnos. Llegando al punto de que cada estudiante reposara sus ojos en mí figura.

Concluí ignorarlos.

Me adentré en el salón correspondiente con mi horario.

_-Señorita Swan-_ Habló el profesor mirándome con reproche. _–Tarde 10 minutos.-_

_-Lo lamento- _

Un puesto vacío llamó mi atención, su ubicación era en la parte de atrás, alejado de los demás. Sonreí levemente y caminé hasta él.

Una conocida esencia atiborró mi nariz.

Cullen me miraba insistentemente desde su lugar, en los puestos de la izquierda.

_-Deja de mirarme-_Susurré lo más bajo posible, solo para qué el escuchara.

_-No-_ musitó de vuelta.

Mi temperamento se elevó.

_-No me hagas repetirlo-_ Mascullé.

Una sonrisa burlona bailó en sus finos labios.

_-No dejaré de mirarte. No puedes impedirlo.-_ Soltó dócilmente.

Deje a un lado aquella linda sonrisa que mostró para mí y me senté en mi lugar. En la derecha.

_-Mírame-_ Escuché otro susurro. Lo ignoré. _-¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?-_

Fingí prestar total atención a la clase de Literatura, la cual nos enseñaba sobre la fantasía.

_-Isabella-_ Llamó de nuevo.

La forma en como mi nombre huyó de sus labios fue bastante impresionante, emociones inéditas se hicieron presentes dentro de mí. Me golpeé mentalmente por estar sintiéndome de esta forma. Él y su familia acabaron con mi vida. Y yo acabaría con su existencia.

Viré mi cabeza con sutileza y lo miré.

Entreabrí mis labios un poco y en un murmullo, solté:

_-Déjame en paz.-_

El veneno con el cual escupí aquellas palabras parecieron asustarlo, o al menos eso creo yo ya que su pesadez paró en seco.

No quité mi mirada de la suya y viceversa. Era dificultoso creer que aquel chico hubiera matado a mis padres. Su parte física no revelaba indicios de agresividad o violencia. Me temía, podía apreciar el poco miedo que yo ocasionaba en él gracias a mi actitud.

_-Señorita Swan. ¿Podría decirme de qué trata la Literatura de la fantasía?-_ Cuestionó el profesor atravesándome con la mirada. Era obvio que este hombre había percibido mi falta de atención a la clase pero no dejaría que me humillara frente a los demás alumnos. Yo amaba la literatura, todo de ella. Mi vida humana se basó gran parte en los libros, la escritura. Me enardecía enormemente y aunque haber renacido como vampiro me impidiera recordar algunas cosas que con el tiempo volverían, No había olvidado nada acerca de ella.

_-La fantasía literaria, es un tipo de ficción que contiene elementos que no sería posible que existan en el mundo real. Pueden tener personajes con capacidades sobrenaturales, o escenarios con los que los lectores no podrían relacionarse porque son ambientes nunca podrían existir- _

La boca del profesor se abrió ligeramente ante mi contestación. Él esperaba que yo no respondiera, pero no fue así.

_-Según el concepto de la señorita Swan, ¿Quién podría decirme algún personaje o espacio que no existe? En eso se basa la fantasía-_ Habló.

_-Vampiros-_

Giré mi vista a Cullen, el dueño de aquella voz.

_-Sí. Los vampiros no existen, muy bien señor Cullen-_ Felicitó.

_-Gracias.-_

Lo observé. No entendí el porqué de esa respuesta, quizás para pasar desapercibido, pero él no tenía aquella necesidad. Lo ocultaba bien, demasiado bien.

_-¿Qué?-_ susurró mirándome.

_-Nada- _

**[…]**

_-Aquí tiene-_ Exclamé entregando las llaves de mi habitación a la recepcionista del hotel._ -Gracias por el hospedaje estos días-_ Sonreí con gratitud y me marché.

Después de torturarme con los pensamientos que volaban en mi cabeza, decidí que volvería a la casa que compartía con mis padres, a la casa donde siempre viví. No fui allí antes porque tenía miedo, miedo de que fuera demasiado fuerte para mí volver a aquel lugar. Pero no, no debía asustarme por eso, lo enfrentaría. Superaría este problema.

Mis pies dibujaban su camino, seguían los vagos recuerdos que los guiaban a mi casa. Yo solo quería pensar. Así que dejé que ellos me mandaran.

Estaba oscuro. Varias personas caminaban entre las calles hablando o riendo entre ellas. Se veían felices, y yo las envidiaba.

Nunca estuve de acuerdo con aquel dicho: _"No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"._ Por supuesto que lo supiste, pero nunca pensaste que lo perderías, no lo valoraste. Solo cuando pierdes a un ser querido, te das cuenta de que lo amas.

_-Estoy de acuerdo. Debemos aprender a apreciar lo que tenemos antes de que el tiempo nos haga apreciar lo que tuvimos.- _

Me giré atónita.

_-¿¡Qué haces aquí Cullen!? Y ¿¡Por qué lees mi mente!? ¡Es mi privacidad!-_ vociferé con enojo. _-¿Tu madre no te enseño a no inmiscuirte en lo que no debes? ¡Eres un entrometido!-_ Seguí parloteando con cólera. Este chico está loco, completamente desquiciado. Por eso lo odio.

_-Oye, Isabella. Cálmate, no es como si te estuviera siguiendo o algo así. Solo venia pasando por aquí y te vi. Y perdona por entrometerme en tu mente. No es mi culpa. No puedo evitar hacerlo, eso es lo malo de mi don.-_

_-¡Me importa un cuerno tu don! No pedí tu opinión respecto a lo que pienso. Ahora vete-_ Mascullé seca.

Una expresión que jamás había visto atravesó su rostro, y me asusté. Juro que lo hice.

_-¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? No me he metido en tu vida, traté de ser agradable al principio, soporté tus insultos sin razón, tus miradas de desprecio, todo de ti. Y déjame decirte que me cansé. ¡No es mi problema lo que hagas o dejes de hacer! ¿Quieres que me vaya? Bien, lo haré. Pero no porque lo desees, sino porque me fastidié de sobrellevar a una insoportable como tú.-_ Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Sus palabras me lastimaron y no tengo la menor idea de por qué ocasionaron tal efecto en mí. Luego de aquel sentimiento de dolor, llegó el enojo, la rabia, la cólera. ¡Es que es un idiota! ¿Solo porque tenga un hermoso rostro le da el derecho de hablarme así? ¡No!

Me da igual lo que haga. Simplemente quiero vengarme y ya.

Traté de olvidar aquel hecho y seguí con mi camino.

Luego de caminar unas cuantas cuadras más, divisé una pequeña y hogareña casa.

_-Aquí vamos-_

**Hermosas, por favor déjenme Reviews. Si llegamos a los 100, subo otro capi.**

**Gracias a todas, las amo!**

**~Caro**


End file.
